Daniel meet Daniella REWRITEN
by Rushiku
Summary: Danny has a twin sister that was lost since birth, one day she returnes with a closet full of secrest. Soon both of them will have to learn the power of family to live though the closet of secrest. Not to mention some unexpected parings, DPXOC and DANAPXS Discontinued possibly under major REWORK. maybe.
1. The begining!

I am so sorry! I deleted the story! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I was working on putting in the new chapters and adding some stuff in the old ones when I thought I was deleting a chapter when it was the story. Im sorry...for that here is the new revised edition of the same story. Im sorry, so sorry...I want to cry...WHY! WHY IT WAS A GOOD STORY! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG! Oh well life will go on, so again I'm sorry I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. But the reason why started to change the chapters was that I fell asleep reading my own story so I added a few fight scenes and this new first chapter. I have also decided that this will be a series of at least three books, maybe a third with a jumbo cross over of two other cartoons. Have any ideas you would like to see tell me I might add it or make it into one of the books. This counts sort of a prologue.

* * *

Three people walked down a well lite hall way, they were dressed in the same white lab coats with black shoes. From far they seemed Identical, just like everyone else in the institute but they weren't.

The one on the far left was a man with blue eyes, and brown hair, his name was Dr. Alonzo, also known as Big Brother. Big Brother was the left hand man of the institute, he was in charge of all the boys and the mind of the children.

The one of the far right was a woman with grey eyes and white hair, her name was Dr. Vicario, also known as Big Sister. Big Sister was the right hand woman of the institute, she was in charge of the daughters and of the children's bodies.

Finally there was the one in the middle he had black hair and red eyes, his name was Dr. Vega, also known as Father. Father was in charge of everything, he was the creator, the savior of the children in VAAPP.

They neared the end of the hall way, Alonzo pushed the doors open allowing Father and Vicario to pass through. On the other side of the doors was a balcony that over saw a large gym, type of room. Inside the room were a bunch of people that could not be picked out as individuals.

Father now standing in the front of the other two, took his hand out in a salute to the people below. "My children today, is your evaluation, the day in which we shall determine if you are ready to serve our cause!" he yelled. The faceless crowed roared. "Alonzo give me the roster of our candidates." Alonzo stepped forward and handed father a blue clipboard.

Father turned agin to the crowed. "Will the following stay here to receive your test, from the TS division will D-52590, and B-43090. The rest of you are to be tested with your big brother."

Alonzo, and Vicario left towards the way they had come leaving four individuals and Father in the big room.

From the four selected children one stood out from the three, her name was D-52590, she was Fathers favorite and was expected to win the position of this apprentice for the upcoming battle.

What he didn't know was that his perfect apprentice had learned the truth of this reality a truth that she could not stand to ignore.

Father pressed a button on his wrist watch and the balcony lowered itself to the floor level in front of the two daughters.

They both wore the issued uniform a wight tang top, a pair of white cargo pants, a pair of black boots, a pair of black gloves that covered there arms up to their elbows, and a black belt.

Just like everyone here they could only be identified was by their skin, hair, or eye color. D-52590 had raven black hair and icy blue eyes, B-43090 had blond hair and see green eyes.

I'm glad to see that you both have excited the expectation from your bigger brothers and sisters, but only one of you will win the honor. The test is simple an obstacle will be set and your goal is to fight each other until only one stands, or until one gives up." Father said as he walked around the girl.

Father raised his hand and snapped his finger, the balcony raised itself up again. Then the floor moved open to revile a pool of water, then metal plat forms from different levels of the air appeared. The girls were now on opposite side of the large room.

D-52590 was standing there, looking bored. _He sickness me, does he really think I'm going to do this._

"Let the challenge begin." The first one to attack was B, she shot a tunnel of water in D direction. D was faster than the attack and easily dogged it by jumping directly up.

B moved the tunnel up towards D. D kicked off the wall towards on of the metal plat forms. She spun in the air and landed on it with her two feet.

"Coward!" B yelled at D. B jumped up onto the nearest platform, which was next to D's. B jumped up, closed her fist and headed towards D at full speed.

D caught B's fist inches from her face, she pulled B's face close to hers as she pulled them both down into the water. "You don't have to fight, he's lying to us, let me help you B." D said as they fell down into the water. SPLASH!

B burst out of the water almost instantly above a tornado of water. (If you haven't guessed what her power is god help u cuz in not)

D on the other hand struggled to get out of the water before being sucked into the tornado of water. She looked around for something her mind could move. THERE! To her left was a platform.

D concentrated hard on moving it towards B and knocking her down. The platform did as the told it to, as B fell. D took this chance to talk to her again, she pushed against the wall toward B and caught her just before she fell into the water again.

"B listen to me, you don't have to do this, we can get out of here." BANG! Both girls crashed into the opposite wall.

B pushed D into the water with her legs. _Shit._ D though as she found her self in the worst place to be, the water.

Suddenly D felt the water move into a tunnel with her in the middle, leaving no escape. Thinking quickly D concentrated on B's mind. _B I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice, please stop. _D thought then B responded. _Why should I D? So you could win the apprentice spot next to father? _"This isn't going to work." D said.

D concentrated again, but this time the tunnel disappeared around her leaving her ten feet in mid air. Quickly she fell to the nearest plat form. "Coward, why don't you fight lie we should, D?"

"Because the cause I swore my life to is a lie, its all a lie. Don't you get it B, the world never ended and this, this is all a lie." That was all Father needed to hear from D to call in the security.

"D-52590 you have been a disappointment to me and your brother in. What lies do you tell your faithful sister B-43090." Father said as the room returned to its normal state.

"They are not lie, but the truth of your's." D-52590 responded.

"Really, and how do you now that they are lie, better yet were do you get your lies?" Father asked, this time you could hear the fait foot steps of the security coming into the room.

"I don't care what you think, I wont be lied to anymore." D said. She was to concentrated in keeping her emotions in check that she failed to notice that the security had surrounded her and all exits to and from the room.

"Look around you child there is now where for yo to go let alone live to tell your lies to anyone else. Take her into custody." Five of the men with guns close to her moved forward ready to take her away.

"No! I have had it with your lies, you will not kill me!" D said as she backed away from the men. "My dare child I'm afraid that yo have no choice for here I make the rules, I control this place and there's nothing you could do about it."

The men jumped on D in a dog pile fashion. _No I will not let him, no no. _The wait of the men was to much for her, she could feel her self slip away. Then something inside her something new stepped forth.

She could feel the change in her body, the power and determination of her will, the will to survive. A wight light surrounded the pile as D changed in appearance. (We all know what this is. LOL)

The light pushed of the men, there in D place stood the same person in a new light. Her raven black hair had been transformed to a snow white color, her eyes no longer an icy blue but a glowing green.

Then wight garments were now black, and her boots, gloves and belt were black as the night sky. An aurora stood around D as she looked up at a surprised father.

"H...H... How the hell did you do that?" Father began to step backwards towards the door but D was faster. In a blink of an eye she was behind him.

"I said that you were never going to lie again." Her eyes shown with furry and revenge. Father grabbed D arm and threw her off the . D fell a few feet before she instinctively caught her self in mid air.

The security took this as their chance and opened fire at the girl, they met their target with out miss. D fell the last remaining feet till the ground. _Get up, you can do this! D do this for you for humanity..._ D's eyes shot open, this time she stood up and allowed her emotions to go.

The room was covered in a blinding light as D's screams could be heard. "Ahhhhh!" This was her last stand, the last thing she remembered to.

The next thing she new, she was in a new world and a man in a blue uniform was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

ITS OVER!

* * *

For anyone that had read the old one this is a good clif, but those who have know who that was. I will leave the explanation to this chapter till the big I. Ahahahaha I love this so much, I hope you too, I have to get some work don on the last chapters. By the end of the day I should have the five chapters up and ready to go with the six.


	2. The last Day of School and Goodbyes

Nadien me quiere todos me odian, mejor me como el qusanito. Le corto la cabesa le saco lo de adentro y slup que rico gusanito. LOL it's a little sone in Spanish that describes how I feel right now. Well this chapter was really changed a lot to give a little more action. And I didn't do this on the first chapter cuz I didn't see the alert on the review. This is for Kiori-Koneko, a.k.a. the idiot that read the old one before I accidently deleted it. DID YOU BOTHER TO READ THE SUMMERY IN THE BEGINNING IT UNDER CONSTRUCT! OF COURSE THINGS ARE SCRABBLED AND OUT OF ORDER I WAS MISSING THREE CHAPTERS! sorry if I sound bitchy but come on if you have the brains to read the fict then read the summary first, god you firkin IDIOT! Well her is the revised edition to the story.

* * *

Unknown time Danny's POV

The last day of school. The smell of freedom was in the air, the smell of two months without school, Dash or Mr. Lancer. Yup it was finally here.

I was ready for the vacation of my life, well that's what I thought it was but then again when do things go as I plan.

Two months later Authors POV

"So any plans for the summer?" Danny asked his two best friends on the was home for the last time that school year. The year had come and gone for the trio. Danny had managed a B for the year by some miracle.

Before anyone could answer the question Danny's ghost sense went off. "Can we ever have one ghost free day?" Danny said. Skulker popped out of the building in front of the three.

"According to him. No." Sam said as she pointing at Skulker. "That was a rhetorical question Sam." Danny replied.

"Ah..so we meet again ghost child, and now to begin the hunt again.!" Skulker said as he fired a net towards Danny.

"Duck1" Danny yelled as he pushed his friend and himself to the ground. "What else are we supposed to do? Let him catch us." Tucker said.

"Tucker shut up!" Danny and Sam yelled.

"Cover me guys." Sam and Tucker stood side to side hiding Danny from sight giving him a place to transformed into Danny Phantom!

"Im going ghost!" He yelled. His ordinary clothes was transformed into a black lad suet with a white belt, gloves and boots. His normal raven black hair tuned into a snow white color, and his icy blue eyes turned to a glowing green!

"What do you want now Skulker? I have a summer to enjoy." Danny asked floating above his friends.

"I want your pelt to rest at the foot of my bed in the ghost world." Skulker replied. He charged at Danny with a closed fist. BANG! It his Danny square in the stomach.

Danny fell back, crashing into a brick wall behind him. "Ow." Danny said as he fell to the ground. Danny stood up, charged Skulker at full speed and returned the blow. Then he kicked Skulker into wall behind him. Dust surrounded the area due to the collision.

Once it cleared Skulker was standing up again with his right hand over his left wrist, and pressed a green button. Then a green bubble appeared around Danny's friends behind his back.

"DANNY! HELP US!" Sam and Tucker yelled all they could but the bubble was sound proof so Danny was ignorant of his friends dilemma.

"Had enough Skulker?" Danny asked.

"Not quite ghost child, take a look behind you." Danny looked behind him and sure enough his friends were encased in the green bubble several feet above the ground!

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny yelled. Skulker took this as an opportunity to grab Danny's arm.

"Let me go!" He tried to phasing though Skulkers hand, but Skulker was faster, Danny felt a powerful shock go through his entire body and he transformed back to Danny Fenton.

"What did you do?" Danny asked.

"I shorted out you powers, ghost child, and now to watch the painful death of your friends. HAHAHA!" Skulker pressed the green button again releasing Sam and Tucker, into the air.

"Nooooo!" Danny yelled helplessly as he watched in what seemed an eternity, as his friends fell several feet above ground into their pending doom.

"Just before they hit Danny closed his eyes not wanting to see what would be left of them.

"What...what happened this wasn't supposed to happen." Danny heard Skulkers confused voice and opened his eyes.

There in plain sight Sam and Tucker were floating a few feet above ground. "That was to close for comfort." he heard Sam say.

"You're telling me, now I have to use the bathroom." Tucker said.. Then the two were released. Skulker looked at his prey.

"How did you change back, I shorted out you powers?" Skulker asked.

"Maybe your weapons aren't as good as you think." Danny said. HE phased through Skulkers hand and shot an ecto beam at him.

"Tucker thermos please." Tucker threw the thermos at Danny. "And now to say good bye." The thermos trapped Skulker inside.

Danny floated down to the ground and changed back. "So are we ready to enjoy a school free time guys?"

"Oh yeah!" Tucker responded as they walked away.

"So, Sam what are you doing this summer, stay at home, or go out of town?" Danny asked as the resumed to their destinations.

"My parents are taking me to Europe tomorrow and I'll be gone the whole summer." Sam answered. She was walking on Danny's left and Tucker on his right. "All Summer?" Danny asked.

"Im sorry Danny but I cant get out of this. I wish I could and you know I would." Sam tired to make Danny feel better.

"I know you would Sam, have fun. How bout you Tucker?" Danny asked with a faint hope that he would be here in Amity Park for the summer.

Tucker looked at the ground and then at Danny and Sam. " I leave for California on Wednesday of next week. (A/N FYI this is on a Friday afternoon.) I'll be gone all summer too." Tucker answered.

"SO I'll be alone to handle the ghost. Have fun for me you guys." Danny said.

The trio reached the splitting point, Danny waled to the left down towards his house, Tucker to the right and Sam straight ahead.

When Danny got to his house the Fenton RV was parked by the front door. "What's Mom and Dad up to now?"

Danny walked up the step to the door. The door burst open as he reached for the nob, and revealed his dad Jack caring some luggage. "Dad where are you going with that stuff?"

"No time to talk." Jack walked past his son towards the RV.

"Remember to go to bed on time , make sure the house is clean when we come back and no wild parties. Oh before I forget, I left five hundred dollars for food, and we'll call when we get there if we can." Maddie waled to the door with Jazz at her side.

"Hi sweety." Maddie said to Danny as she walked passed him.

"See you kids in a couple of days. Take care!" The RV took off from the house leaving a bewildered Danny standing nest to Jazz on the front steps.

"Jazz were is mom and dad going?" Danny asked.

"They didn't say but chances are some ghost related thing in Austin, Im going inside you coming?" Jazz asked.

"Sure wait up." Danny said as they both walked in side.

ITS OVER!

* * *

That's it folks before I forget I want to thank AnamationRaven for her help on this chapter. Thanks a lot. Well that's it, two down four to go. Wish me luck and review. BYE!


	3. Austin, A Dream and BEWARE!

It's the same day so I don't have much to say. Onto more pressing matters the chapter! THE UGLY ONE!

* * *

Jack and Maddie had arrived to Austin in the dark, just a few hours after they had left Amity Park. They had just pulled up to the Hotel which they were staying at, Holiday Inn.

They had gotten out of the car and walked into the lobby to check in. The lobby was empty, the walls painted white, the tile floor.

"Jack do you really thing they found her?" Maddie asked her husband as she placed the last of the luggage into the room.

"I don't know but I hope they did." Jack answered his wife as he was fiddling with the ghost gabber on the bed.

Its been 14 years Jack, I just hope she's okay, I miss my baby. What if she hates us Jack. I could never live with myself. Maddie said as she sat down next to her husband on one of the beds.

"Maddie, Maddie its going to be okay, you'll see." (Kind of out of character I know but Jack has his good moments)

"Oh Maddie its okay she will remember because she's a Fenton!" Jack exclaimed.

For the first time since Maddie arrived she looked around the room. It was simple a carpet was blue; the walls were painted an off white. There were two beds and to the right of that the sink and the bathroom door to the left.

It wasn't fancy but it would do until they left.

"Jack we better rest up tomorrow we have to head up to the police station to see Daniella." The couple dressed into there night gowns and went to sleep on one of the two beds.

14 years before today When Danny was born I don't know so I'm sorry.

A nurse with brown curly hair, and green eyes, that was wearing a light blue uniform walked down the deliver hall caring two twin babies. She walked into that room was they put the kids. (no flipin clue what the name of that room is)

She laid the baby on her right arm in an incubator with a blue blanket. The baby had black hair (if they have any?) and blue eyes. On the foot of the incubator was a tag with the name Daniel Fenton on it. To the left of the incubator was another one exactly the same with a pink blanket and the name Daniella Fenton on it. There the nurse placed the other baby that looked exactly like the first one.

Two stories above that were Maddie and Jack in the recovery room. Maddie form having the babies and Jack just fainted. The two beds lay together on the left side of the blue room.

There was a window to the left of the beds and a TV in the corner in front of them. Maddie lay on the rightmost bed closest to the door. (She looked like shit)

A tall blond muscular doctor walked in with a white gown. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton we have some news about the children." Maddie's head snapped in his direction.

"What is it doctor are they all right, is there a problem."

"Yes and no little Daniel made it but unfortunately his twin sister was robbed form the infirmary. The oddest thing is that she just vanished from thin air. The cameras got nothing on who did it or what."

"That can't be true, oh Jack they took our baby!" Maddie began to sob hysterically on her husband's unconscious shoulder. (Still hasn't woken up.)

Back to the Future in the hotel room:

"Oh Daniella we miss you sweety and we will find you." Maddie said into the darkness in her bed. Jacks asleep and snoring very loudly, suddenly he stood up saying a signal work. "Bathroom."

Back at Amity Park:

Danny lied on his bed alone in the middle of the night. It had been a tiresome day he had spent the last morning with Tucker before he left and fought Ember off again for the third time this week.

In the dark room Danny stirred in his bed slowly at first and then more frantic and alarmed. He began to sweat vigorously. Suddenly he cried out in fear and woke up. "What a horrible dream!" he yelled."Its worst than the usual."

He got out of bed, transformed into Danny Phantom and flew outside into the open air. Just before Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos, "Just in case."

"Man, this was the worst one yet."Danny flew aimlessly into the darkness of the nigh sky." I wonder were D is now?" Danny thought he continued to fly.

After about twenty minutes of aimless flight Danny's ghost sense went off close to Amity Park's main park, Amity Park, Park.

"I am the BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" The box ghost burst out the bushes near were Danny landed.

"Oh, its just you." Danny said completely dropping his guard. "Can you just get int the thermos so I can home, Box Ghost?"

"You fool, don't you know that I, The Box Ghost! I cannot be held within the confines of cylindrical contained, but only in the confines of a square container!" The box ghost yelled.

"Come on! How many time do I have to shove you into the thermos for you to get it!" Danny yelled as he pulled out the thermos, a white light came out of it, surrounded the box ghost and began to suck him in.

"I am the BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" he said before Danny put the cap back on the thermos.

"When will he learn? Well so much for the ghost free flight." Danny transformed into Danny Fenton and looked at his watch. It read 11 pm, "Man I better get home and get some rest." With that Danny transformed again and flew off to his home.

**ITS OVER!

* * *

**

So I didn't change much here but I cant do it to all of them, I hope I got the Box Ghost right, I couldnt find the exact quote from one of the episodes but I tried. Thanks for readin and review!


	4. Flash Back Bonanza

Well I decided that Amity Park is on the Texas coast line, I know its supposed to be close to Winsconsion but I want it there! Since the last episode showed they lived close enough to a beach to have Technous walk it there. Well im sorry for deleting the old version of it, my bad. No its my moms bad for having such a dumb kid. ME! LOL Just jokin.

* * *

dannyissexy

Back at Amity Park:

Danny laid on his bed alone in the middle of the night. It had been a tiresome day he had spent the entier day with Tucker fighting off Ember again for the third time this week.

In the dark room Danny stirred in his bed slowly at first and then more frantic and alarmed. He began to sweat vigorously. Suddenly he cried out in fear and woke up. "What a horrible dream!" he yelled. "It was worst than the usual."

----Danny's head just a few minutes ago

It's dark, I can't see anything. Suddenly a dark voice broke the silence. "You can run but you can't hide, my dear child. You will come back to us, just wait to they find out what you are."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where's D?" I asked.

It laughed at me. Its laugh was cold, it sent shivers down my spine. It spoke again "Do you think your "family" will want you if they found out what type of freak of nature you are?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked again. Suddenly there was a picture of mom, dad, Jazz, and me.

"They would kill you if they knew the truth!"

"No, no they wouldn't! They love me!"

----Out of Danny's mind and into Dani's mind

Lighting struck at the sky above my bed and awoke me from a horrid dream. "Its okay Dani, it was just a dream. He cant get you now."

I got out of the green bed and walked to the other side of the room to the mirror. I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked like shit, my long black hair was in tangles, the oversized shirt made me look smaller than I actually was, but my icy blue eyes that made me look like a kid remained the same.

I opened the top drawer from the dresser and pulled put a picture of four people. They sent it to me a week ago. There were four people in the picture, there was my dad he was a big man in an orange jump suit, and next to him was my mom in a blue jump suit. The there was my older sister Jazz, and finally my twin brother Danny. We looked so much alike.

"Don't worry guys I'll be home soon, were I belong. Nothing or anyone is going to change that." At the corner of my eye I saw that my blue eyes flashed to a bright green for a moment.

The night I left was the worst of all, I was starting to doubt myself, to even fear me. What had I become, I could live with telekinesis but this new thing I didn't know what it was. Let alone what I was.

----One month before

It was a routine procedure, for chief Mathews of APD. Chief Mathews was a tall man, around his mid thirties, blond hair, with blue eyes He wore the standard issue cope uniform.(Imagine it) He had received a call about a bunch of teenagers shoplifting at a Seven Eleven store.

When he had arrived at the scene the suspect was gone, so he took a walk around the store to check for the teens.

That's when he found her behind the trash can. She was a skinny little thing, her black hair covering her innocent icy blue eyes. Her clothes was to big for her making her look small and fragile.

"What are you doing here?" her asked in a sharp voice.

"N..nothing." There was fear in the girls eyes. The chief saw this.

"What's your name?" his tone softened.

The girl looked at him with teary eyes. "I don't now." she said before she began to cry. The chief was taken back by her reaction. "Its okay, relax. This is what were going to do okay." he stood up and offered his hand to the girl, she took it and got up.

"I'll take you back to the station and then we'll see if we can find out what you name is okay miss." He looked at her.

"Okay." she said.

He took her to the station like he told her he would. They took her prints and began a search for th match on the data base from all the birth certificates from the last twenty years.

----Two weeks later

After two weeks of searching they had a match. It had take so long to narrow it down due to the lack of data, but they did it. The file read: Name Daniela Fenton, Born May 25, 1990; to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton of Amity Park. At the bottom of the file was a line that read: Missing date- May 26, 1990. Just a day after she was born, he thought.

----One weeks after that

Maddie Fenton was talking to Jack about the phone call she had revived that day. "So are you sure its her Maddie."

"That's what they said to me on the phone Jack." Maddie said.

"Do you want to go now or wait." Jack asked.

"I think it will be best if we wait till the kids get out of school and then we go get her and we'll tell the kids then." Maddie answered her husband.

"What I don't understand is were was she all this time?" Maddie asked.

----Back to present and Dani's room

"I'm coming guys. I promise."

ITS OVER!

* * *

NOW that the flashback bonanza is over lets go over it if you don't get it if not the rest of the chapter is after this. We start at present with the twins having same dream, then we switch to Dana some alone time of her. The we go a month back to when Dana was found. The we jump forward three weeks to Jack and Maddie. Then now to the present again. I wanted to get this straight so you don't get lost. Hope you like it review and I will work on chapter three of four.


	5. I ran out of Titles so Ch5 will do

Sorry I don't know what else to write for an authors note, its been a VERY long day! And...and the worst part is that I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ! Seriously I don't now how to read Chinese. I even tried to turn it to the left. Nothing I guess it only works on those tee shirts that say "You don't comprende Spanish then try Chinese." Then you turn it one way and it says go fuck your self. HAHAHAHAHA. Onto the Chapter! Before I forget I forgot on the other four, I don't own Danny Phantom or any related merchandise, or characters that are copyrighted to butch or Nick studios. Note this is the last and first time I will most likely to write this its to depressing. Begins to sob hysterically.

* * *

In a dark room, a faceless figure walked towards the a faint out line of a desk.. The sound of a chair being moved is heard. Suddenly a bright light burst out of a small box, a screen. The hands of the figure began to type something into the computer after moments have passed.

The light dimes and the figures face remains hidden. The computer begins to process the information that was typed before. A female is heard in the dark. "Good day, please enter security code now:" The figure typed in the information, Welcome Professor Vega, what would you like to do today?" Vega typed some more things in and a file opened.

"Project Twin Separation. Subject D-52590." said the figure in a harsh tone that could send shivers down anyone's spine. The computer opened a file with a picture of a black haired girl with blue eyes. There was misery in her eyes like she wanted to die.

Name: D-52590

Special Abilities(if any): telekinesis, slight ability to read minds

Battle Status: Expert

Twins Current Location: Amity Park

Date of escape: unknown estimated about one month ago

Subjects Current Location: Unknown.

Vega smiled at what he read. A moment later he said. "Computer activate location chip on D-52590." The computer did as told. A moment later the female voice responded. "The subject location has been found. The residence location and background information found. Do you wish to display information?" "Yes." (Im making this up as I go along, if the location is completely off don't kill me for it)

Austin Texas

1355 Donnas Road

34 longitude and 56 latitude

"Well, well D-52590, looks like you are on your way to finding your so called home. Poor child I pity your hope. Once they see what you are, they will surly kill you. They again I don't want them to destroy my precious research, you."

–Mathews's residence at7 am in the morning–

Dani's POV:

Beep, Beep. The alarm rang at 7am sharp like it always did. Well at least as long as I've stayed with the Samaniego's. It hadn't been more than three weeks since I had temporarily moved in with them.

They were nice people. Mr. Samaniego was the chief of the APD, he was the one who found me a month ago. His wife Sofia, was a nice lady, she had light brown skin, brown hair and brown eyes. After Mathew or Mr. Samaniego found my parents and talked to them, I moved in.

I got out of the green bed and walked to the dresser. The room was a pastel green color all around from the curtains to the bed to the walls. It was the guest room, better than a dumpster.

I looked into the mirror to my left and looked the same as last night when I woke up. It was a horrible dream, or at least that's what I hope it was.

I heard a knock on the door and then Sofia's voice. "Daniella, are you almost ready or do you want me to tell Matt that we'll meet him later at the station?"

"No Sofia that's okay I'll be ready in ten minutes." I replied.

"Fine, but hurry up okay you wouldn't want to be late." I opened the top draw and pulled out my only clothes. A pair of white jean pants, a white tang top, some black arm warmer that went up to my wrists, and finally my black army boots.

Unfortunately some old habits die hard, really hard. I have a problem with white, it's the only color I'm used to. Hey can you blame me the only two colors I've seen my entire life was black and white, not that I like it either but its all I know.

–Ten minuets later–

Dani walked outside the front door of a blue house on 1355 Donnas Road. She walked straight to a red van in front of the house. Chief Mathews was waiting inside the red van for Dani. He was buckled in and ready to leave.

Dani opened the door and sat down on the passenger seat. "What happened last night Daniella? Slept in or are you nervous?" Mathew look at the teen age girl.

"A little bit of both, I hope they like me." Dani said as Mathew backed up the car from the driveway and into the street.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. If didn't like you then why did they bother to make arraignments to coma and pick you up?" "Some sick plot to hurt me."

"Very funny, lets turn on the radio okay." "Okay." The rest of the 20 minute ride to the station was spent in silence for the exception of the radio.(imagine your own song for the ride I don't care)

–Holiday Inn at 7 am–

Maddie Fenton was up bright and early the next morning, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for her husband Jack.

Jack was sound asleep in his orange jumpsuit, his pink night cape, and his pink teddy bear."Jack wake up sweety." Jack was sound asleep and wouldn't budge.

Maddie tried everything, from water, to yelling at him, to throwing pillows, nothing worked on the sleeping giant. Finally she thought of the one full proof plan that would get him out of the bed. "Jack there's a ghost in the room!" she yelled.

In a heart beat Jack was out of bed and armed with his pink teddy bear. "Were is the ghost!...Maddie were is our room? It was the ghost, come on Maddie to the Fenton RV!" Jack said. "Jack I said that to get you out of bed. Now hurry up were going to be late."

"Oh right." Walks to door with all of the luggage. "Ready?" Maddie chuckled at her husband and followed him out the room and out side the hotel into the Fenton RV.

"Maddie are you ready?" Jack was sitting in the drivers seat ready to go. Just like a little kid.

"Jack what are you doing?" She asked her husband with her hands at her hips.

"Driving of corse." Maddie chuckled at her husband.

"Jack if you drive, we wont get there in one piece. So who's going to drive to the station?" Maddie extended her hand to receive the keys.

"Your no fun...can I drive now?"

"No." Maddie back up into the street and drove away from the Hotel and to the police station. "Can I drive now?"

"No."

"Awwww...how about now?"

"No."

--Austin police station 20 minutes after Dana left house-

Dani sat down on the same couch she had sat on only a month ago. Nothing had changed in the office, only her. Mathew and her had arrived only ten minutes ago.

"Man I hope they come." Dani told her self. _What if he's right...no, no how could he now that._ Dani was so lost in her thought that she failed to notice the chief standing right next to her.

"Dani." the chief tapped her shoulder lightly. "Huh." She jumped up so fast the chief was knocked down to the floor. Dani turned around to find him on the floor.

"Oh god, Mathew I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Its okay, no casualties, right." He told her.

"None at all. So what's up?" Dani asked him.

"Well why don't you come with me and I'll show you." Mathew told her.

Her eyes got huge and full of joy. "Are...are they..here?"

"Yup." Dani raced to the door like a little kid on Christmas morning. She looked to the exit of the station and sure enough there they were. Her dad a big man with an orange jumpsuit, and her mom with her blue jumpsuit.

Dani for the first time in a long time she lost control of her emotions and ran to her parents. (Slow mo bay watch run) Maddie instantly recognized the black haired girl as her daughter. "Daniella!" "Mom." The girl jumped into her mothers warm arms.

"God its better than I could ever imagined, mom I love you." Dani began to cry for joy. She was home, she was were she belonged.

"My baby, oh look at how you have grown!" Maddie exclaimed.

"How about a big hug for your dad pumpkin?" Jack said as he spread his arms out. "Always."

"Mom, Dad I want to go home." Dani told them. "We will, as a matter of fact all we have to do is get some paperwork done and them we can go back to Amity Park with you sister and twin brother.

"You mean Jazz and Danny." Dana asked. "Sure thing Daniella."

"Mom Daniella sound so formal what about Dani." Dana told Maddie.

"What ever you want Dani."

Maddie got up and walked over to the chief. "Thank you for everything, is there anything we could do to thank you?"

Mathew smiled. "Sure how about we get this paperwork done so that Dani can get home."

--Two hours later in the Fenton RV on the way back to Amity Park-

Maddie Fenton looked behind her to see her fifteen year old daughter sound asleep in the seat. "Dana sweety wake up were almost there."

Dani's eyes flickered at her mothers voice. _Her voice is so soothing, just like a mom should._ "Huh?" Dani looked in front of her and saw a big sign that read Fenton Works. Out of no were a blue mist came out of Dani's mouth. _What the hell is that!_

'Dani is it to cold for you?" Maddie asked. "A little, why?" Dani was a little shaky at her answer.

"Nothing, just wondering. Here we are, Jack can you get the luggage. I'll get the kids." Maddie parked the Fenton RV in front of the house. She got out of the drivers seat, Jack on the passenger and Dani on the other door next to Maddie's.

"Mom what do you guys do for a living?" Dana asked with a little curiosity about the sign.

"We hunt ghosts, why do you ask." _That's going to be a problem ._ "Come on lets go inside." Maddie wrapped her arm around Dani's shoulder, together they walked into the house with jack following behind with the luggage.

The three Fentons walked into the living room. Jack put down the luggage on the floor. "So what do you think, pumpkin?" Jack asked.

"Its perfect, almost to good to be true." Just as she finished saying that the blue mist came out of her mouth again.

She turned around to see her mother followed by her two siblings.

"Danny, Jazz I want you to meet you sister Daniella." Danny and Jazz looked at there mother then at each other. Jazz spoke first.

"Sister...mom are you okay." Danny took notice of the girl in with behind his mother. _Woe..talk about looking at a mirror. She looks just like me._

"Danny, this is your twin sister, she was stolen the day after you two were born." Danny looked pail. "My what?"

The girl stepped forward. "Your twin sister, nice to meet you." Dani extended her arm out to great him. Just then Danny could feel his knees give way and then he fainted.

"What did I do?" Dani said a little scared. "Nothing," answered Jazz "He's just a little shocked, that's all."

The phone rang and Jack picked it up. There was a short pause. "Okay, there's a ghost down town. We're on it...Maddie we have to go. There's a ghost!"

"Jack what about Dani she just got here." Maddie looked at her daughter, true was she didn't want to leave her baby.

"Its okay mom, Jazz and Danny can show me around." Dani stepped forward towards her mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine we'll be back as soon as we can. Okay, and Dani dear you're room is just across from Danny's. Jazz will tell you were. Bye"

It ten second flat they were gone. "I can see where this is going to be a problem." Dani thought out loud. "What was that?" Jazz asked as she was trying to wake up Danny.

"Nothing, is he awake yet?" Dana asked as she kneeled down next to her twin.

"No but he will pretty soon." Just then Danny began to wake up. "Man I had the weirdest dream. That I had a twin sister that was stolen at birth."

"Still here." Dani waved her hand at him.

"Ah!" Danny yelled.

"Will you stop that!" Jazz yelled.

"Danny mom wants you to show Dani were her room is, she said it was across form yours. Oh and mom and dad are down town with a ghost just to let you now." Jazz walked out of the den and into the kitchen leaving the twins alone.

"Well lets take you to your room...what was your name again?" Danny looked behind him as they walked up the stairs.

"My names Daniella, but call me Dani." Danny had reached the door to Dani's room when his ghost sense went off. So did Dani's.

"Not a good time." Danny opened the door waiting for a ghost to pop out. Nothing.

"Here we are, look I have to go do something so see you later." Danny ran off into his room before Dani could react. "Oh, okay."

Dani walked around her new room. It was a decent size not to big not to small. The walls were painted wight, and the floor was the same color carpet as the house(don't know so im making it up) blue. The room had a bed on the far lefthand corner, on the right had corner was a desk, and a computer.

Dana walked to the bed and laid down. "This is were I belong." _is it, my dear child? _"What do you want from me?" she said out loud.

_Nothing but for you to come home with us. This isn't were you belong, they will never love you. _"Shut up, shut up! Just leave me alone!"

_Never my dear D-5251990._ _You will always be with us in more ways than you know. If you knows what's good for you then you'll come back._ "Never.!"

–Same time in Danny's POV

_is it, my dear child? _'What is that, who are you? Seriously I think im losing my mind.' "First my ghost sense goes off and no ghost, tings start floating in my room, I had that weird dream, I have a twin sister, and now I hear voices in my head that aren't the usual ones."

_Nothing but for you to come home with us. This isn't were you belong, they will never love you. _'You again what do you want?'

_Never my dear D-5251990._ _You will always be with us in more ways than you know. If you knows what's good for you then you'll come back._ 'No seriously will you leave me alone.'

--Writers POV-

Danny walked out into the hallway, as he passed Dani's room his ghost sense went off again. "Could she? Nah." Danny just shrugged it off and kept on walking.

ITS OVER!

* * *

I went back and did some misspellings changed the last portion of the chapter were Danny thinks he's nuts, I forgot to add one thing. Not much here either, next chapter is the same time frame but in Danny's POV Have fun. I like cereal.


	6. Oh crap!

Dani was fast asleep in her bed that night. Then a blue mist came out of her mouth giving her chills.

"Oh man not again." Dani sat up in her bed shivering. "What...the,...hell is this?" Dani asked as she walked out of the bed.

She opened the door into the hall way, when she ran into Skulker. "Ah!" Dani fell back on the floor in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Both Dani and Skulker yelled at the same time. That was enough to awake our favorite halfa out of his sleep.(LOL)

"You aren't the ghost child?" Skulker was the fist to react.

Just then Danny Phantom floated behind Skulker at the entrance of Dani's room. "Looking for me Skulker?"

"Ah ghost child, so we meet again." Skulker prepared to fire but Danny was faster. Danny launched himself at Skulker and turning intangible as they were about to hit the wall, taking the fight out side.

Dani ran to her window trying to catch the rest of the fight. "Well lets see what I can learn form the both of you." Dani said.

Outside Danny fired and ecto beam at Skulker, which hit him in the torso. Skulker fell back, but caught himself in mid air.

"So ghost child, are you ready to begin the hunt?" Skulker said as he fired a beam at Danny.

Danny dogged to the left, "Will you get a life Skulker?" then fired another beam.

After a few more exchanges of blows, Danny was gaining the upper hand. "Give it up Skulker, there's no point in you fighting me."

"I wont rest till your pelt rests at the head of my bead." Skulker said.

"EW, dude you are one seriously messed up fruit-loop" Just then Ember appear behind Danny. "How's it goin' dipstick?"

Danny turned around and saw Ember. "Ember! What are you doing here?"

Ember played a chord on her guitar sending a fist at Danny's face, causing him to fall back into Skulker. "Getting even, Dipstick."

"Did you think I came back alone, punk?" Skulker said before he punched Danny into the wall of his house.

"There's two of you, great can this get any worse." Danny yelled as he got up from the ground. Johnny 13 came riding up to Danny knocking him down as he was trying to get up on his feet.

"Don't forget me punk." Johnny 13 said. He turned around close to Ember and Skulker as a menacing three.

"Johnny 13! Oh man, what a night this is going to be." Danny mumbled as he tried to get up again.

Skulker flew towards Danny ramming him into the wall behind him. "Not so tuft now, punk." Danny was thrown into the dump-ster on the left.

He popped his head out with a rotten fish on his head, a cat came out of nowhere jumping on Danny's head taking the fish. "Man I'm gona' smell like fish for a week."

Danny flew out of the dump-ster and flew at Skulker, just as he was about to make contact with him something pulled him back.

Danny turned around to see shadow holding on to his tail. "Shadow waste him."

Shadow spun around a couple of times with Danny in its claws then released him causing him to fly if you could call it that towards the street in front of the house.

"Here let me lay down some power chords for ya, dipstick." Ember said as she sent a wave of ecto sound towards Danny. (AN I don't know what to call Embers attacks so bear with me if you know them or have something better I could use the help.)

Danny was hit full force by the waves dragging him further out into the street. "Shadow finish him off!"

Danny was once again throw by shadow into the air, were Skulker caught him by the wrist. "Prepare to be destroyed, punk."

Skulker sent the same shock like before through Danny entire body, forcing him to transform back into Danny Fenton. "Say good bye, my prey."

Danny felt Skulkers hand release his own and then the quick sensation of him falling down. "AH!"

Just as he was about to hit the floor, he stopped in mid air. He looked down at himself to see that he was once again Danny Phantom. "That was to close."

Danny shot another beam at Skulker, which hit him in the face. Ember shot another wave of sound toward Danny while he was off guard sending him head fist toward Dani's window.

"Ah!" Just before he hit the wall he went intangible, threw the first wall, into Dani's room, past the twin, became viable, forgot about the second wall. BAM he crashed into Dani's interior wall at full force.

"Ow." was all he could say before he fell on the floor and transformed back to Danny Fenton. Dani in shock looked at was once a foreign being to her twin brother.

Dani walked close to him to shocked to talk, she keeled down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What the hell are you, bro?" she whispered to herself.

Just then Danny stared to stir, he looked up at Dani's eyes in shame. "Some would call me a halfa, others a freak."

"Danny I... I didn't mean it like that, its just...god this is happening to fast." Dani stammered as she helped her brother to her bed.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as her sat down on the bed. "I really can't tell you all of it, but don't worry I still think your Danny and nothing else."

Just then both of them heard some voices out side. "Where is he?"

"So do you have a way of getting ride of them." Dani asked as she looked out her window.

"I have one put I can barley get up so I think we're out of options." Danny said. "Leave that to me, I can do it." Dani said.

She walked away from the window towards the bed again. "Mom and Dad have a built in Fenton Ghost Shield in the house, all you have to do is go down to the lab and press the on switch...I just can't remember where it is."

"Don't worry about that, just close your eyes and I'll do the rest." Danny did as he was told, Dani put her left hand on Danny's hand.

After a few second Dani put her hand down. "I know were it is." Dani said. "How did you..." before he could finish his though Dani was already gone.

A few minutes passed and then the ghost shield came on. Dani returned a few minutes later into her room. She walked over to Danny on her bed, to examine his wounds.

"Some of these are really bad, we need to get them mended, were's the first aid kit?" Dani asked after she looked at Danny's burned shoulder.

"In the bathroom, but you don't have to do anything I can handle it." Danny said as he started to get up.

"Yeah right, you may have done it a bunch of time before but your not doing it right." Danny reached the bathroom were Dani was ready with the first aid kit.

Dani grabbed his arm and pulled it close to the sink. "Thanks Dani, OW! What did you do that for?"

"Stop being a baby and keep it down unless you want to wake up mom and dad. Give me the other one." Danny gave her his right arm, and looked at his left.

"Wow you're really good at this, did you do to some nursing school or something?"Danny asked as he got his right arm back from Dani.

"Turn around so I can get the shoulders. Yeah you could say I went to nursing school. There all done." Dani patted her brother on the shoulder.

Danny turned around to see his sister putting the first aid kit away like an expert. "Hey Dani, are you a halfa?"

Dani dropped the kit on the floor, but Danny could have sworn it went through her hands. "Not that I know of, you should get some sleep, they wont bother you." Dani rushed him out of the bathroom and into his room.

"Good night Danny see you tomorrow." Dani walked out of his room and into her own before her brother could say anything else.

**ITS OVER!

* * *

**

Sorry for the long wait every one if your haven't read the edited version that's sort of my fault I put the rating to high, so I changed it. So I want to thank the only reviewer for now, I feel so bad, on one person reviewing. Well it doesn't matter it would be nice to receive reviews but I cant be that loved. LOL. School started so I will only get to update on the weekends so sorry, I have to go read and review and I'll see you next weekend. BYE!


	7. What to do?

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. The rest of the note at the end. Here it is BITCHES!

* * *

Danny fell asleep almost instantly once his body touched his bed. He didn't even bother to pull the covers over himself before he dozed off into a well deserved rest.

Out side of the Fentons residence the foursome of ghost were trying to get past the shield. Skulker was banging on the shield, while the other three YB, Johnny 13, and Ember were siting around.

"Come back and fight ghost child!" Skulker beat his fist at the shield again. "Will you give it up pops." Johnny 13 said as he was keeling on his parked bike.

"No, and will you stop calling me pops, its Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" He yelled. Then he turned around to face the other three, Ember playing her guitar, and YB was playing with a ball.

"Get a hold of your self old man, its not like we can get in there will just have to wait till he turns it off." Ember said looking up from her guitar.

"Ha, ha, look who's an old man!" YB said laughing.

"Why you little pipsqueak!" Skulker yelled as he charged for YB. Before long the four were in a full blown fight with each other. After about ten minutes of fighting a dark figure had seen enough of what it thought was pathetic paranormal beings.

The cloaked figure sent an ecto beam at the ball of dust which was the four ghosts. It hit them straight on and separated them from each other. "Who was that?" Skulker yelled.

Just then the figure spoke for the building across from the Fentons. " Can I help you find your way back to the ghost zone?" said a deep voice.

Skulker turned around trying to find the source of the voice. "Show yourself you coward!" The figure laughed at the command.

"I will be the one giving commands and asking questions here you piece of scum." The figure said. Ember had enough she pulled up her guitar and played a purple chord towards were she figured the voice was coming from. She was right.

A laugh that could send shivers down Lancers spine was heard, the attack from ember stopped in mid air. "Don't play something you cant handle missy, here let me show you a real power chord."

Then Ember purple waves turned a neon green and returned in the direction in which they came from.

"HAHAHAHa, please this is so easy." The attack hit the foursome, sending YB off into the sky, Skulker up against the ghost shield, Ember was dragged twenty feet in the ground, and Johnny was flipped many times on his bike.

"Who sent you?" The figure asked again. Skulker was the first to recover, trying to stand up, but staggered. "That is none of your business."

Skulker meet another beam from an unknown direction from the figure. "Is that what you think Skulker, Hahaha!"

After being thrown two feet off to the ground Skulker recovered. Skulker looked around for the other three. Ember, Johnny 13, and YB were still unconscious.

"On the contraire its nothing but my business." A black tall, cloaked figure appeared in front of Skulker, and grabbed his neck choking him.

"That wont help...argh." To Skulkers surprise it hurt? This thing was choking his metal neck, something was wrong because it hurt. Skulker could feel the cold hand of the figure chocking him.

"Find anything wrong Skulker? Let me try thins one last time. Who sent you." The figures cloak slid back a bit were it was choking Skulker as its armed raised, and revealed a wight glove.

"Who sent you!" It was getting impatient. Slowly it eased on its grip.

"Huh...some man named Father, sent us to finish the halfa." Skulker whimpered.

"That's not what it was, was it. You assumed it was him, let me guess he described the target rather than giving a name." The figure dropped Skulker, the limp metallic ghost fell limply.

Recovering from the chock, Skulker got on his hands and knees. "Yes." was all he said before he fell again onto the floor due to some unknown force. He looked up.

"Here give this to Father tell him that I gave him my two week notice a month ago, and to stay away from here, and me. Oh, and if I see you here on his behalf not only will I hurt you but I will destroy you limb from limb, even if you are a ghost, Carmichael."

The figure dropped a small silver bracelet next to Skulker on the ground. "Give that to him for me." Just as before the figure disappeared from sight.

Skulker got up from the floor, and looked around. Ember started to stir and so did Johnny. "Uh, what happened?" Ember asked.

She walked next to Skulker, were he was looking at the bracelet in his hand. "What's that loser?" Ember asked.

"A gift for Father." Skulker said. Then Johnny came over. "So I'm guessing that was the real punk we were supposed to beat up."

"I don't know about you but I think I'm going to pass this one up." Ember said. "Nothing in the world is worth getting destroyed for."

Skulker looked up from his hand. "Lets get out of here." The three agreed silently and left unaware that they were being watched.

IN Dani's ROOM

Dani watched as the three ghost left into the night sky. "Lets hope that's the last of those three, but as for him." Dani walked away from the window.

She looked at her now dent wall in her new room. "How am I supposed to cover for that boy." As she shook her head.

Then she got on her bed, laying down, and looking at her window. "What am I supposed to do?" Dani asked her self. Then her self projection of her ghost halfa appeared.

(A/N: She cant split into two its like a sort of mental argument with her other half. Thought it was better than just in her head) "What are you going to do? Is that a question?" Phantom said.

Dani didn't bother to look up at the her other half. "And I guess you know what to do...ghost?" she said scornfully.

"Oh that's hurts so bad, is that you talking or Arthur?" Phantom said. Dani got up, "Don't ever compare me to him...ever!"

Dani sat back down, Phantom sat down next to her and put her arm around Dani's shoulder. "You need to learn to think for your self and forget about that, your half ghost and so is your twin brother...our twin brother."

"Its so hard, before what happened before you. I was always told what to do. Everything was okay." Dani looked up.

"No it wasn't and you know this is just the beginning. Soon we will know the real reason for things and why we have ghost powers to begin with." Phantom said.

"So what should I...we do?" Dani asked her ghost self. "Well seeing that we live with ghost hunters, one try to stay alive, and two learn all we can about them through Danny and our parents."

"Try not to get killed, I'll keep that in mind. Was that you the night..."Before Dani could finish her self projection of self disappeared.

**ITS OVER!**

* * *

A/N: All right I hope you liked it. It took for ever to get the transition right, well anyway if you know who "it" was don't spoil it for the slow people. GO MINERS! Sorry went to a game yesterday and didn't get back till 12 on Sunday that's today. Any was things are picking up at school so it will be harder to update but I shall do my best. THANK YOU for the few that reviewed it means a lot. Seriously it does. Any ways thanks to the following

**DannysGirlForever:** Glad that you like it.

**Yumi Hallo:** I known its kind of confusing but I had to do it. It ties in with the other books after this so im sorry for the confusion and if it helps so do I get.

**vensuqual: **Glad that you like the rewrite.

**AnimationWickedRaven:** You're the shit! Thanks for reviewing all the time!


	8. T F meets HOt Chick!

Alright thanks to all that have reviewed the thanks will be at the end of the chapter. For all the reviews from the few peoples I tried my best to update ASAP. For the others that read and don't review please do cuz if I don't get good response on this I wont finish the saga and just end it here and I really don't want to but since some people like a lot don't like it I think I might end up doing that. Well on that note I MADE ALL REGION. Don't ask im just happy those that know what it is fell happy for me. Well onto the chapter!

* * *

The next morning:

Dani woke up the next morning bright and early, despite the late night. She sat up in her bed looking out at the new day.

"No black walls in sight," turns to the crushed wall, "well at least its still standing." She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser.

She opened the top draw, pulling out her only clothes when the door burst open. "GOOD MORNING!" Jack and Maddie burst into the room with breakfast.

"Holly Shit!" Dani jumped up ten feet and landed in a fighting stance, ready for a good fight. "I didn't know it was fathers day already." said Jack. (Sorry couldnt resist on the laugh.)

"Oh sorry, you just scared me that's all...so what are we going to do today?" Dani asked relaxing her stance, with her parents and walking over to them.

"Good morning to you to guys." She hugged them individually, and sat down on her bed with Jack and Maddie fallowing.

Maddie set the breakfast on the night stand, Jack walks over to wall and tries to peel off the chunks. "Well," Maddie said "me and you father got invited to a convention in Wisconsin for the rest of the summer, which unfortunately we have to go to. We're going to leave you here with your brother and sister to look after each other.

The wall falls of causing Jack to jump back, and Maddie takes notice of the damage. "Oh my god what happened here!"

Dani jumps out of bed, "Well you see...its really a funny story..." _think of something Dani! _"Well a ghost broke in last night and Danny used your equipment to save me and...well...in the fight we kind of messed up the wall." _prepare your self for the damage._

"You two fought a ghost!" Maddie and Jack. "Are you okay! Did you get hurt?" Maddie was checking every inch of her daughters body for and damage.

"Did you really fight a ghost!" Jack was yelling in the background like a little kid on Christmas. While jumping up and down doing the potty dance.

"Mom I'm okay, Danny really came through for me, and yes we did fight a ghost dad." Dani said trying to break free form her ,others grip.

Then an alarm went off on Maddie watch. "Jack we better go or we're going to be late!" Maddie and Jack headed down stairs with Dani trailing behind.

"So..what about school? And the wall?" Dani asked. Maddie turned around to face Dani.

"Jazz will take care of the paper work, the wall just tell Jazz and find some one to fix it. I left a note for you with a bank account number so you could remodel your room and buy clothes if you need more just call me, and I also left my cell on the note to. Bye."

Just like that her parents were gone out of her life for the mean time again. "Bye..." Dani started for the kitchen when she heard Jazz's voice.

"Don't worry there like that all the time, with everybody. Want some breakfast?" Jazz asked as she got some eggs out of the fridge.

"No thanks I have breakfast upstairs," Dani said leaning on the door frame. "Were's Danny?" She asked.

"Chances are he's still asleep, or some were else." Jazz said while pouring some coffee into a cup. "Well I believe that he's still asleep after last night." Dani said

Jazz froze. "What happened last night?" Jazz asked. Dani picked up a fruit from the table. "Just some ghostly havoc. Nothing he couldn't handle, though he totaled my wall." Dani said casually.

"Totaled your wall?" Jazz asked. "Crashed into it, messed it up, or completely fucked it up take your pick. Speaking of which mom told me to tell you that its your job to get someone to fix that." Dani said as she raced upstairs again.

Jazz looked into the direction Dani made her tracks. "Different people same personality, and they didn't even grow up together."

Jazz walked to the hall way closet and pulled out the phone book. "Better find someone to fix that wall."

Danny's Room

Danny woke up just as Dani was coming up the stairs. He could here her walk up the steps one by one. Slowly he got out of his bed.

It took a lot on his part due to last nights fight. He looked down at his arms were Dani had bandaged them up. They were still on tight, that was a first for his first aid.

"Man note to self have Dani teach me how to do that." Danny said as he walked over to his dresser on the opposite side of the room.

He opened up the dresser and pulled out the usual. He then walked out of his room and into the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom his clothes began to come off on there own. Danny being Jack's son didn't notice it.

He got in the shower, the water turned on, again didn't notice. HE spent a good five minutes in the shower, washing his black hair, and cleaning his lean but muscular body slow and easy. drools on keyboard

After ten minutes in the shower the water turned off on its own, and Danny came out of the tub. use u r imagination D

His clothes came on him with out Danny noticing again for the third time. "Man im so tired." Danny said as he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

On his way down stairs Danny bumped into DAni in the hall way. Dani wearing the same white pants and shirt. "Good morning Danny." his sister told him.

"Morning." Danny mumbled. Together they walked down stairs in silence. When they reached the bottom the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dani said as she ran to the door. Before she even reached it the door opened on its own.

Tucker was on the other side of the door. "Uh, do I have the right house," Looks at Fenton sing. "Yes, hi Im Tucker Foley, that's T.F. as in To Fine."

Dani backs away. "Danny one of your friends is hitting on me!" Tucker moves closer with hearts of eyes, and drool on his mouth.

In the background Danny's voice could be heard. "Tucker back off!" Tucker then snaps back to normal.

"Seriously, Tucker is it? You really have to stop it doing that." Dani points at Tucker, then Danny appears next to his sister.

"Hey read to go to the mall?" Danny says as he walks pass Dani. "Hold up."

Jazz walks to the door carrying two envelopes in her hand. "One for Danny and one for you Dani, mom left them this morning. You need to read them before you go any were."

She handed the twins there corresponding notes Danny opened his and read the letter. "You have got to be kidding me!" Danny yelled.

"Tell me about it, I have to go with you for the day." Dani yelled apparently she read her note to. She turned to Tucker, then Danny, and then the floor. "Its okay, you can go with out me, I...I wasnt going to go any were any was."Dani said.

"Oh its no problem!" Tucker yelled. "Right Danny." Tucker turns to Danny with pleading eyes. "Sure." Was all Danny said.

Dani walked off with the boy's to the mall, and leaving Jazz alone at the house. The three walked in a awkward silence until Dani spoke. "You didn't have to."

Danny turned to her, "No but I wanted to. Look what I said I didn't mean to it...uh..what I want to say is." Danny tried to apologize but we all know how he sucks in that department.

"Thanks any ways. So were is the mall?" Dani asked. "A couple of miles from here. We'll take the bus."

At the Mall.

Dani stood in the entrance of the mall, a huge glass wall stood behind her. "Holly Shit! I have never seen any thing so huge!"

"So were do you want to go Dani?" Danny asked. The three walked over to the directory. Dani took one look at the map and then grabbed the boys hands.

"TO HOT TOPIC!" And off she went like any girl would with boys to carry her bags and wads of cash.

**ITS OVER!

* * *

**

That's all folks! Hope you liked it, hope you review and I hope I can get more excited on writing this cuz it's the same people over and over again. I really need to get some input like what u want 2 see later, any lines, just to make it a little more random!

DannysGirlForever: Glad you like it!

AnimationeWickedRaven: Glad you like it TOO!

Stupid: Yes those are the only colors that Dani saw at the place that she grew up in. And I wish I could answer your question but I cant tell you cuz then that gives on of my mysteries away, only to those that didn't get it. If you didn't figure it then god help you. LOL


	9. Toruble and Love!

Haha! I got two chapters in one weekend! And there decent sizes! Hurray for me! This one has a little more action so enjoy! No personal thanks this time so I don't miss anyone till next chapter maybe!

* * *

1 hour later

Danny and Tucker were sitting alone outside the dressing room area with a huge pile of clothes. Danny turns to Tucker. "You think that one gothic girl was enough."

"Sam hasn't even seen here or even know that she exists and still she can influence her!" Tucker yelled into the heavens. "Why cant we ever get the popular girls?" Tucker yelled.

Just then Dani came out of the dressing room, she wore a black shirt that exposed her mid drift, and a pair of black pants. "What to much."

Tucker was on the floor with a nose bleed. "Thank you god."

Danny went into brother mod. "Put on some clothes Dani. Something that doesn't make you look like a whore."

Dani turned around. "Fine." She walked back into the dressing room. Twenty minutes later she came back with a black tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans and .

She grabbed the pile of clothes by the boys and walked to the counter. "Is that all for you?" Danny asked.

"Of course not I got you some shirts, and some other stuff." Then the clerk cut in. "That will be 300 hundred dollars, cash or credit?"

Dani turned her attention to him. "Do you take debit?" In the background Danny was freaking out "Three hundred god dame dollars. What the hell did you buy bitch!"

"Yeah we take debit." The gothic clerk said. He had a nose ring, a black shirt and wore eye liner. "Here." Dani handed him a gold card with the word debit on it. His bracelet covered hand took it.

Ten minutes late the trio was out of Hot Topic and heading to the food court. The boys were trailing behind Dani since they were the ones carrying the ton of bags.

Once they arrived at the food court the boys collapsed on the floor. "What do we do now?" Dani asked confused.

Both boys were out of breath then Tucker managed to say something. "Eat." Dani caught on. "Food! What kind of food." She asked.

Danny and Tucker picked them selves up and sat down. "Here I'll go get something, Nasty Burger?" Tucker said.

"Yeah!" Danny said. "What's that?" Dani asked confused. Danny turned to his sister and then to Tucker. "Just go get it and bring Dani something to."

"You've never had Nasty Burger before?" Danny asked. "Nope."

"So what did you tell mom and dad about the wall." Danny asked as he played with the salt shaker.

"I told them that a ghost broke in and that we used there stuff to fight it and well I got a bitt messy." Danny turned a little pale at her response.

"Don't worry I didn't tell them about the real story, I kind of figured, that they didn't know." She turned to her brother. "Thanks." she said in a whisper.

Danny turned to his sister and then to the ground. "I would appreciate that you don't tell anyone. Tucker and Sam known but that's it."

"Sure thing, being it DALV you learn to keep thing to your self." Dani said. Danny caught the name Dalv and didn't like it already.

"Did you say DALV?" Danny asked. "Yeah why?" Dani looked confused. "Do you know who runs it?" asked Danny seriously.

"Of course I do. His names Father or as the real world known's him as Arthur Vega. He is the director of DALV. It started as a governmental department for gifted children. Then Vega used it to his own advantage. The letters stand for Destruction of Abnormal Life by Vega. "

Dani looked at her right wrist were her skin was lighter from the rest due to the bracelet with her number on it. "It's an organization for the destruction of the world."

Danny was shocked at the response. "I thought it stood for something else. How do you know so much about this place?" He asked.

This made his sister look onto the floor for a while. "I was part of it, until I broke off about two months ago."

Then Tucker came with a tray of food. "I got three double cheese burgers, three cokes and fries!" Dani snapped out of her little trance of memories. "Time to eat!"

The trio ate in silence since the twins didn't fell like talking much. Dani was the one to break the silence. "Would you like to go to the arcade for a while?"

The immediate reaction of the boys was. "Yes!" They gulfed down what was left of their food in the speed of light.

"Ready?" Tucker asked as the finished chewing what was left of the poor burger. "Yeah, let me just pick up the trash."

Five minutes later the trio was off to the arcade. On there way there a huge crowd came running there way. Everyone yelling things like "Help us!" and "It ghosts!" Danny immediately ran into the nearest hiding place to go ghost with Tucker behind him.

Dani on the other hand ran in the direction from were the people were coming. When she arrived in the main entrance from were the people were running what she found made her wish she left with everyone else.

There in plain sight were three teens, two boys and one girl. Immediately Dani identified the girl as B-43090. "No not here, not now!" The other two boys took her a little longer to place.

Then Danny Phantom came out from behind. "Sorry they didn't have what you were looking' for but your goin to have to leave." Danny shot an ecto plasmic ray at B. She dogged it.

Then the black hair boys that wore the same kind of thing as B came up from behind Danny in the air and hit him to the ground.

"Times up D-52590, you are a traitor to the brother hood and are sentence to death." The red haired boy stood with his left hand in flames ready to attack.

Dani's POV

No they cant do that to him! Its not his fault. I just stood there seeing then tear him apart. I didn't know who the black haired boy was, but I knew F-52389. He was my friend.

Here he was trying to kill someone that he though was me. No, he knows its not me. Just then Phantom came to me, she stood next to me. "Are you just going to watch, or are you going to fight?"

"I..I don't know. I cant fight there my friends." I told her. She just shook her head. 'So that's it then, let your brother die, all for friends that were sent her to kill you."

I looked away. "Yes." Phantom grabbed my arm as I walked away.

"If it weren't for him you would still be in that place thinking it was all true. He helped you and you know that. Then now you're going to let him die?"

She wouldn't let me go. "What do you want me to do? I cant fight them there to strong!"

"Phantom looked into my eyes. "Not alone I'm part of you and together we can. All you have to do is let me help you together we can."

I tried to calm down. "Fine." I closed my eyes and allowed a cold sensation come over my body starting from my waist. When I opened my eyes I was wearing my old cloths again only this time the colors were inverted.

"Ahhh!" Danny yelled. I snapped my head to the direction from were it came and there was Danny on the floor with my so called family killing him.

Normal POV

Danny was out matched three to one. First the red head shot fire at him but he easily dogged. From behind that other guy hit him hard in the head.

Danny fell to the ground, barley awake. Then what he swore was DAni came up next to the boys. "Dani, get out of here." He tried to warn her.

"Look what a pathetic thing you are, I'm not Dani, or what ever the name is but I'm B-43090. The sister of the new world." B grabbed a gun from her belt and prepared to fire.

"Hey B, long time no see." A voice from behind said. B turned around to see Dani standing there in ghost mode.

"There's two of you! How?...Well doesn't matter cuz both of you are going down." B pointed to F-52389. He started to charge Dani, and so did she.

F-52389 shot a fire ball at Dani but she stopped it in mid air and returned the attack. "You known I hade a crush on you once but now I see what a jerk you are."

F-52389 caught the attack but at a price, his right arm was slightly burned. Then the two meet and got in a hand to hand combat. F kicked high, Dani dogged to the left, she swung with her left hand and hit him square in the torso. This caused him to fall back a few feet.

B seeing the fight turned to her other companion. "V-61590 go assist F-52389." Then V ran towards Dani. He fired an energy ball of electricity and Dani and hit her.

Dani fell back onto the floor. _Virgil what are you doing here? _Dani thought. Then she heard his familiar voice in her head. _Trying to save your friends butt and you._ Dani just chuckled as she got up ready to fight.

"Come on V show me what you got." V stood in his fighting stance and charged. "With pleasure." _I'm goin left._ He warned her.

Dani paid no attention and just she went intangible causing V to fall straight into the fountain of water. _What did you do that for!_ Dani looked at B and Danny. _Because I have to save my brother from that bitch. Stay were you are._

Dani flew towards B that was preparing to fire a shot at an unconscious Danny. "Get your hand off him you whore!" Dani punched B in the face.

"Ah." B fell to the floor but quickly recovered. "Well if it isn't the bitch that backed down from the challenge! Ready to fight like a decent human D-52590?"

"Oh please, fight with you. Its like taking candy from a baby. Besides its not you that I'm here for its him." Dani pointed at Danny on the floor.

B got up and stood in front of Danny on the floor. "Want him come and get him D-52590." B challenged.

"With pleasure, but I don't have time to fight armatures B and by the way the names Dani! Dani Phantom!" Dani shot an ecto beam at B. Th beam hit her squar in the chest sending her ten feet into the air.

Then Dani flew up to her and punched B in the stomach causing her to go even higher. Dani followed b up then hit her in the back with her elbow causing her to fall down to the ground hard.

"Uh..." B groaned on the floor when Dan touched the ground softly. "I don't want to see you or anyone from DALV here again."

Danny started to get up from the ground and saw what looked like his sister talking to the girl that kicked his but. "And one more thing, tell him that I'll be keeping V for fun." Then the figure came close to and stretched her hand to him.

"Get up Danny, its over." Danny didn't answer. Then he heard a voice in his head. _Get up you lazy bum._ That was enough to get him on his feet.

Danny stood up to come face to face with some one that looked exactly like him in ghost mode. "Go get your buddy tucker and meet me in the food court in ten minutes."

The girl turned away from Danny and walked over to the fountain. She picked up some other African American boy. "Are you okay Virgil?" She asked.

Danny left to find Tucker and transform back to Danny fenton. He left the other two alone. Dani helped Virgil out of the fountain. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay, I should thank you for freeing me from that place how can I thank you?" Virgil asked brushing the water off his arms.

"How about you give me your bracelet so I can destroy it and you get back to Dakota and do your job. But before you leave." Dani pulled Virgil close to her and they kissed passionately for about three minutes.

"I better go Daniella. I hope I see you soon, and if you ever need anything you know how to reach me." Virgil said as he took out his disk.

"Say hi to your family for me! Tell Richie that we'll finish our fight smoother time!" Dani yelled before Virgil left into the sky back home.

She then remembered her brother and tucker. "Oh shit!" Dani transformed back to her new clothes for Hot Topic and ran for the food court.

**ITS OVER!

* * *

**

Oh that was awesome for me to write I hope you all like it! Yes it was Static Shock that was in the story. There is a reason for it! I have to have him in here! Well I hope you all liked it and will review. Thanks for those few that have and please do review. Well besides that I will work on the next chapter but I wont get that updated till next week if im lucky or even sooner depending on my parents work schedule! Wish I could talk for ever but I have to post this and run or my life from my dad for being on her. La migra! La migra! LOL


	10. My BF

So sorry for the long wait but I got my net taken away and my dad was being a bitch with commuter time, but for Christmas I got a new laptop, his name is BOB! So now I will hopefully have better chances to write the chapters. Okay the dad wasn't the whole reason I got writters block and I got kinday lasy. I'll try to do better. Hope fully I get more reviews this time around cuz I'm getting depressed with the no reviews. For the sake of some feed back flame all you want if that all you can do

really I don't mind something is better than nothing. So here's the chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what are we going to do now. Dai thought as she ran back to the food court. They knew where she was, and knowing Father, he would come for her sooner or later. To top things off, he might find out about Danny powers and take him to. That was something that she was not going to allow, no matter what. "This is my high and mine alone." Just then she entered the food court. As she had hoped Danny and Tucker were already to go.

"Were did you run off to?" Danny asked as she entered the court.

"In the restroom to hid." Dani lied. "Yeah but the restrooms are the other way." He responded as he pointed behind him.

"Well, uh, I went to go see the commotion when, I almost got hit and then I found some other restrooms to hide in." Dani chuckled at the lie.

Tucker then butted in trying to cut off the tension from the twins. "So Danny who was it anyways?" then Tucker realized what he said.

"I mean, um did you see the ghost boy or anything." Dani had a blank face on. "What ever."

"She figured it out, last night." Danny whispered. Tucker stopped for a moment then turned to Dani.

"Figured out what last night? Am I missing anything?" Dani said confused.

"Don't you remember what happened last night at the house.?" Danny askedconfused.

"If your refering to the ghost boy that broke my wall then yes, but what does that have to do with you?" Dai asked.

"Nothing, so then what did happen last night." Danny asked.

"Well I was asleep last night then the ghost boy crashed into my room which in turn totaled the wall, I turned on the ghost shield, then he asked me to keep his secret of come into my room. I said okay and I made up this story to mom and dad that you and me fought some ghosts and well I fell into the wall and that was it." Dani lied

Thank god she doesn't remember anything. Danny thought. "Hey what are we standing her for can we go?" Tucker asked.

"No we have to wait for someone." Danny said. _Shit_. Thought Dani as she remembered what she told Danny back at the entrance of the mall.

"Who are you waiting for, Danny?" tucker asked. "Someone, Tuck." Danny answered.

"Man come on, what if those creeps come back. Lets just go." Tucker said trying to get Danny to leave. "The only creeps are you two." Dani thought.

"Waht did you say Dani." Danny asked. "Nothing, lets just go."

"No we have to wait." Danny said sturburnly.

"Danny for once I'm on Tucks side, lets go before the cops find us." Dani stepped in.

"No!" Danny repeated. "Danny lets go!" Tucker and Dani yelled together. "No!"

"Please Danny I want to go home and I cant remember how to get back!" Dani lied.

"Well then go with Tucker." Danny said sturburnly. "No I wont leave you alone, lets just all go. NOW!" Dani replied back.

"You are no one to tell me what to do! Untill yesterday, to me you didnt exist so just leave me alone!" Danny yelled, this opened a huge can of trouble.

"Fine but if you get killed its not my problem!" Dani yelled. (AN thee two inflate to cover the whole screen foreheads against each other with flames on in the background and Tucker mini size in the middle scared.)

"Well is shouldnt be! Why dont you go back from were you were all these years if you dont like it here!"

"Maybe I should seeing that I get treated the same in both palces, the only difference is that you arent there!"

"Then go!"

"I would if I could but I 'm stuck here with the bigest loser in the world!"

"Guys nock it off." Tucker butted in.

"Stay out of this four eyes." Dani yelled.

"Don't talk to my friend that way!"

"I wont unless we can go home now!"

"No fine then I'm leaving, ass hole!" Dani turned towards her bags and grabbed them. "I hope you never have to go thought what I did." then left for the back entrance.

The next day Tucker was supposed to leave at 8 in the morning, so Danny woke up early to see him off. As he got ready in his room his ghost sense went off again.

Then Dani walked in wearing new clothes. She wore a black pair of baggy skater pants, her shirt was lose fitting that read "Ten things Not to Say To A Cop"(its an actual shirt.) and the she had an arm warmer on her left hand. "Hey bastard your sister Jazz wants to know if you want pancakes." Dani said scornfully.

Danny turned to Dani. "No I'm already running late bitch."

"Can I come with?" Dani asked as she walked towards the window of her brothers room.

"No, don't you have to stay here so that they can fix your wall." Danny asked in hope of get rid of Dani for the day.

"Nope, Jazz said she would stay here for me so I can go pick some paint for the room, and some other stuff, but the store doesn't open for another two hours." Dani said.

"Great." Danny said irritated.

"I said no, god don't you listen." Danny responded irritated as he headed for the door leaving Dani behind.

"You don't like me much huh." Dani said looking out the window with her back to Danny and the exit.

"What gave you that idea!" he answered sarcastically.

Its okay, its not like I chose for this to happen, as a matter of fact I didn't think I would be here a year ago yet here I am, making you life a living hell."

"That not it, its just wired having a twin all of the sudden." Danny said. Then there was a small silence were the two came to a silent agreement.

"Do you want to come and say by to tucker?" Danny asked.

"No its cool he's your friend, not mine." Dani said heading for the door.

"Fine, I'll be back in about half an hour." Danny said as he left his room with Dani in front of him.

"See you later Danny." Dani said before she shut the door to her room. "Boys."

Just then her new laptop on her bead that she had got in the morning before heading to the mall blinked on. "You got mail!"

She ran to the bead and flipped on the top. Then her AOL opened instantly to show here email. The new message read form

Vmanstatic0101.

The message read:

What up? Just got back home, but no ones here. Just sayin hi since I want to break the news to pops first I'll stick around here till he gets here. So how was the clean up? Love V-man

Dani opened her AI and clicked on his screen name and typed.

Hey what up?

Vmanstatic0101: hey u r on!

d52590: yeah.

Vmanstatic0101:what u doin?

d52590: nothin, just here at my new house

Vmanstatic0101: really? i miss u

d52590: me 2

Vmanstatic0101: what r u doin friday? (fyi its wensday.)

d52590: nothin so far why?

Vmanstatic0101:i was thinkin...

d52590: that not good

Vmanstatic0101: lol, no well we haven't go on a formal date since we stared to go out

d52590: r u asking me on a real date?

Vmanstatic0101: yeah. ):

d52590: of course i will hows 12 am?

Vmanstatic0101: that late?

d52590: well we could go sight seeing if u get my drift

Vmanstatic0101: all right 12 it is. shit h2g love yea bye.

d52590: later t2ul

Vmanstatic0101 has logged out.

Dai turned away from her laptop and turned it off with her mind. "The advantages of being telepathic."

Back to Danny

Danny exited the house after telling jazz were he was going. As he stepped out side he ran into the

direction of Tuckers house automatically.

In about five minutes he was with in sight of his best friends house. Tucker spotted Danny form the

spot by the door were he was sitting. "Danny over here!" Tucker yelled as he got up.

"Tucker I thought I missed you for a minute!" Danny said as he stood in front of his friend out of breath.

"Nah, dads running a little late so we got a good solid ten minutes before I leave." Tucker added.

"So what are you going to do in Cali? Let me guess the beach?" Danny laughed.

"No, I'm spending the summer with my aunt and uncle in LA. Hey did you get a chance to talk to same these couple of days?"

"Nope, ghost activity is picking up, I don't know how I will handle with all of them. There's just to many." Danny said.

"Don't worry man you'll figure something out soon. So you haven't talked to Sam me nether." Tucker said.

Then Tuckers mom came out of the house. "Tucker say good bye your dads around the corner and doesn't want to waist any more time."

"Okay mom." Tucker reasoned. Danny looked at his best friend for the last time that summer. "Laters Tuck."

"I'll call when I get there. Take care Danny." Tucker and Danny hugged the way straight guys do.

Then Tuckers dad pulled up in a red van loaded with stuff. "Lets go!" he yelled. Tucker got in the van and rolled down the window.

"Hey tuck bring me back a t-shirt, k." Danny yelled from the side walk as the van pulled away.

"Sure thing." Just like that Tucker has left my story for good. FINALLY!

Danny walked home alone with his head down. When he got home the door opened on its own but Danny took no notice of it.

"Morning Danny." Jazz said from the kitchen. "Hi Jazz." Danny said as he took a seat at the table.

"Want some pancakes?" Jazz asked. "Sure." Danny answered blankly not bothering to make eye contact.

"Jazz I'm off, I'll be back round 5 at the latest." Dani said as she entered the kitchen with a skate board in her right hand.

"Were are you off to Dani?" Jazz asked. "Skate park, maybe the mall, and then maybe some other good skate places round the city. Laters." Dani said as she headed out the door.

"Please be carful." Jazz said just before Dani left the house in a rush. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh Jazz I'll be back." Without waiting for her response he went to the bathroom to transform into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

He went into the kitchen invisible so that Jazz could not see him. He found no ghost, then he went out side, and then came back inside. Just as he was about to change back a green ectoplasmic beam hit him from behind.

Danny hit the mirror in front of him, with some luck not braking it. He was turning to see who his attacker was when a black gloved fist met his face, throwing him into the shower. Thinking quickly he went intangible and flew out side of his house.

Then Vlad appeared in front of him. "Well how have you been son?" he asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" Danny hissed in between his teeth. Danny readied himself for a fight with him. He took his battle stance.

"Oh, I not here to fight you my dear boy, but to warn you of a new enemy. Tell me what do you know about Daniella, hm?" Vlad asked.

Danny maintained his battle stance. "Noting that you need to know."

"Well its not like you know something that I don't. Let me just say that she isn't who she says she is my dear boy." Vlad said scornfully.

"Shut up. Why don't you go back to your castle all to your self Plasmius." Danny spat out his name.

"That's fine bye me, I don't like helping you much either but your life might be at risk and that is something that I will not allow especially form Vega." Vlad said as he began to disappear in a green swirling vortex of smoke.

"What the hell was that." Danny thought. "Danny, breakfast!" a distant voice said.

"Jazz!" Danny went intangible, into the bathroom, changed back and went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

Long and I hopes its good. This is the first chapter that was typed on BOB! I am so happy that I got him, FYI my new laptop. I wont give thanks to the last review cuz in my sis room I write this without internet connections so I can check who reviewed last time. Really sorry but this is the only way I can do this, by January I will hopefully have net for three months or so. Well that's it Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I wrote this on Christmas so if I don't update till later just to let u know I was thinking of all on Jebus birthday.


	11. Let me tell you a story

So this is chapter 11 for this story, to myself this is the longest story that I have written any were and the only here at well onto the chapter. Dani is kinda spoiled and has all this shit over night cuz Jack and Maddie ordered it before she came I didn't want to take up time putting it in to the cuz that would be longer flames or comments then review.

It had been exactly two week and one day after the incident in the mall. The three Fenton kids had become accustomed to living with each other. The twins had learned to keep there distance and will when all else failed they would fight.

Every day was the same thing pretty much, Jazz went to the library or stayed home. Dani would leave the house in the morning and didn't come back to till dusk. Danny was so inconsistent with his schedule that the girls just assumed that he wasn't there.

As usual Dani left shortly after breakfast to places unknown. Just as Dani closed the door to the house she pulled out a black flip cell phone from her pocket. She automatically dialed a number with out looking. Then here ghost sense went off making her shiver all over. "This has got to stop." She thought.

_Hello?_ A distant voice brought her back to the real world, her cell. "Hello V, I'll be over in about ten minutes kay?" Dani said.

Dani turned to her left towards the skate park, unaware that at the same time Danny is talking to Vlad. She went about three black in that course then turned into an ally way on her left.

"Well lets do this." Dani concentrated hard on felling the same way she did yesterday, then a cold sensation went through her spine that started form her waist then spread. "Yes."

Dani clothes were replace with her old uniform from DALV on the colors were reversed. White gloves, boots, and belt, black pants, and a sleeveless shirt. Her long black hair was white and her sky blue eyes were neon green.

Dani floated above the ground for a few moments, turned invisible and headed north toward Dakota. After a brief ten minutes the familiar city was with in sight.

Amity Park

Danny had just finished breakfast and headed out toward the door. "Hey jazz I'm gona go to the park, and just walk around." Danny informed his older sibling.

Jazz came from the second floor after showing the repairman to Dani's room. "Sure just call me if you need anything and Danny be carful."

"Always am." Danny walked out the door again missing that the door opened on its own again. HE followed the same rout his twin did about ten minutes ago, he then pulled out his call phone and dialed Sam's number.

The phone rang a few times the Sam's familiar voice came through. "Hey Danny." she said.

"Hey Sam how's Europe?" Danny asked as he kept walking.

"Fine but it would be better if you were here with me to enjoy it."

"I miss you to babe, but your parents aren't to happy about me. You know I dreamed about us last night." Danny said.

"Me to, what was your about Danny?" Sam asked

"Well all we did was talk about things, us, the ghost kid, and it was nice. It made me miss my girl more than ever." Danny said.

"Wait in the dream were we sitting in a garden filled with flowers, and we were sitting under a tree?" Dam asked.

"Yeah how did you know, Sam?" Danny said surprised.

"Because that was what we were doing in mine." a silence between the two. "Do you think it was more than a dream Danny." Sam broke the silence.

"I'm starting to think that something wired is going on here, first I find out that I have a long lost twin sister, then my ghost sense goes off and no ghost, some weird people try to capture me yesterday, and thing keep happening without explanation." Danny burst out.

"Wait on rewind, you have a what?" Sam asked confused.

"A twin sister, that was stolen at birth supposedly." Danny said.

"You want me to get someone to check her story out sweety?" Sam asked.

"If you could, then like yesterday I got in a fight with her and when I was alone in the mall waiting for someone all the napkin holders bursted open." Danny said.

"How do you think that happened?" Sam said.

"I don't know all I remember is wanting to break something because I was made. Then it happened." Danny explained to his girl friend.

This peaked Sam's interest big time. "Danny do you remember any other times when something like this happened." Danny thought really hard.

"Well there was the last day of school when I felt like I wish I could stop you from falling and hitting the ground. Then you didn't, but it couldn't have been me. I don't have telekinesis or anything like it."

"Babe I think it is you, I mean it's the only thing that fits." Then the phone began to break up with static. "Sam? Sam!" static was the only response he got.

Danny put his cell back in his pocket, and turned back to head home. _Maybe it is me? But how?_ Danny continued home while thinking about the possibilities.

Back to Dakota

Dani had entered the city just minutes ago and was now in one of the many allies of Dakota. She concentrated again and she transformed back to her "normal self". She walked out of the ally into a deserted part of the city.

After a quick look around to find were she was. Dani got on her skate board and headed down the street to her new destination, headquarters. "I just hope he's not out on patrol." Dani thought out loud.

After a brief ten minute ride on her board she arrived at the abandoned gas station, from the out side no one had been in there for years. Dani picked up her board, jumped the fence that closed it off limits, and walked towards the door.

She opened the door to the gas station and walked in. Inside she found a large room that unlike the inside was full of signs that someone had been there. The door was on the far right of the wall, a window was about five feet to the left, and then on the right wall was a door that led to another room.

Dani walked into the room itself, in front of her in the opposing wall there were two large tables. One that was cornered was full of computer hardware and a police scanner next to it on a filing cabinet. The second table that was about two feet away form the other one was full of beakers, and spare parts of various things, and underneath it was draws filled with tools.

Dani walked to her right looking at the rest of the station, and then taking a seat on the red couch that was against the wall were the door was as well. She noticed that the guys still had the short refrigerator, unsettled she got up.

"Any one home?" Dani called out, no response. She walked to the other door that lead her into a smaller room that had another door on the wall in front of Dani and on the right wall was four green lockers. "Anyone home?"

Dani walked out again towards the bigger room and sat on the red couch. "Well I guess I'll wait for them to come back." Dani said out loud.

Will she waited Dani found a small ball of metal that she levitated in different directions for amusement. Dani didn't wait long before the door that lead out side burst open. "Man that was to cols Gear." a voice said.

"Yeah Static it was." Then the two boys walked into the station in their uniforms of Static and Gear oblivious that Dani was now standing by the couch.

"So what do you want to do after..." Static stopped in mid sentence as he aw Dani were she was.

"Hi sexy." Dani said with a smile on her face.

Static rushed to her and hugged her. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"A little while a ago, hi Gear." Dani said as Gear closed the door behind him.

"Hey Daniella, what bring's you here?" He asked, taking off his helmet.

"Yeah why are you here babe." Virgil asked turning his attention back to Dani.

"To visit and to ask for a favor from both of you. This is really big and I need all the help I can get." Dani said as she and Virgil broke from their embrace. (A.k.a. huge)

"What's so important for you to come all the way over here and not call by phone?" Richie asked.

"I need you to help me hid Danny, and Jazz from DALV. I need them to stay here for the rest of the summer." Dani answered.

"How are we going to do that Dani? We can just have them stay at one of our houses, and you know that Vega wont stop till he gets what he wants." Virgil said.

"I know but its safer here than back at Amity Park, especially after what happened yesterday. Its just for the summer." Dani said.

Richie took a seat near the computer on a rolling chair, "If you really need them to, I think I can come up with a hologram program that will hide their identities and as long as no one sees you bringing them here." Richie said.

Virgil was a little shock at Richie's reaction seeing as he didn't really trust Dani at all. "Are you willing to her man?" he asked.

"Look as far as I concerned Daniella has earned my trust and if its to keep someone safe, Im up for it. Besides, I need something to do." Richie chucked.

"Thanks guys you don't know what this means to me." Dani said as she got up. "I really wish I could help but I have to get back home before anything happens." Dani said.

"Sure thing call us if you need any help." Richie said handing her a shock vox. "Yeah and I'll see you on Friday, babe." Virgil said kissing his girlfriend good bye.

Dani transformed into her ghost mode and fly off back to Amity Park.

Back to Danny

Danny rushed into his house not bothering to tell Jazz he was home and locked himself in his room. The first thing he did was run to his desk and pull out a baseball form one of the drawers. "Lets see if its really me."

Danny placed the ball on the floor in front of his bed and then sat down on his bed. "Lets see." Danny concentrated on the ball moving up, nothing. "Huh." After ten minutes of straining with his mind Danny gave up.

"Well that a relief, sort of." Danny laid down on his bed. His ghost sense went off . Then he heard a fait laugh outside his door, and got up.

He opened the door, what he found was his sister laughing on the floor, and then he felt that something hit him on the back. He turned around and found the ball at his feet. "What the."

"Oh...man...that was...so funny..." Dani couldn't keep a straight face. "What ever." Dani kept laughing.

After a while of Dani's laughing Danny got annoyed "Alright what is so funny that you have to make an idiot of your self."

Dani breathed in and took a moment to pull her self together. "Its your face. That's not the way to make things move to your will."

"Why don't you leave...wait what did you say?" Danny said.

"I said that your face was funny. Then that you were doing it all wrong." Dani answered her brother. Danny didn't have time for this he had to find that ghost.

As if reading his mind Dani said. "Don't bother its just you and me." This ranked a ten on the weird meter.

"What dose that have to do with this?' Danny was getting scared. "Here lets get into my room and we'll talk about this." Dani said getting serious. She got up quickly, pulled Danny by the arm into her room, and closed the door behind them before Danny could react.

Inside her now black painted room Dani walked over to the opposite wall were her desk was, without turning to Danny she pulled out her laptop and a small book.

"Sit." Dani said, pointing to her bed as she made her way there. Both of them were sitting side by side, Dani opened her laptop, and turned it on.

"What is all this?" Danny asked. "This is something that I thought I would never show any one ever again in my life let alone see it again so soon."

Danny was just confused, all this that Dani was saying made no sense he couldn't imagine what this was. "Pay attention."

The laptop screen turned on, Dani logged on, then she quickly typed in a few key and the screen went black again. "I didn't think I had to show you this until today."

The screen the came out with one word DALV. "Vlad." Danny whispered. "You've seen it before."

"Huh?" Danny said. "The word you've seen it before, were?' She asked.

"Its, a long story." Danny said reluctantly.

"Just tell me were not how or anything before that just were." Dani insisted.

"Some guys named VLAD uses it al the time."

"Well this is a different DALV corporation. This is an government institute for gifted children." The screen changed to show a picture of all the family at DALV.

"You were taken at birth, then sent to a secluded are in the north, brought up with everyone else and taught to fight and control your powers. That's what it was supposed to be but the new leader Vega, has different plans." Dani paused for a minute.

"The institute was built like a big family so you never felt alone and gave you a sense that it was the right place to be, home. It was a great place except for the one thing that we were taught which was to hate and look down at those that weren't us. Vega planed to wage a war with us. I was one of the top students there, as a matter of fact if it weren't for something I would have been second in command."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Danny asked still confused. Dani smiled a bit then sat in silence for a moment.

"This is important because I broke out and they will be looking for me." She paused again. "About a year ago I began to have dreams, at first I didn't understand what they meant but I knew I my heart that they were real. I remember this house, Tucker and some other girl hanging out after school."

"Wait hat was you?' Danny said. "That girl in my dreams. Your D-52590."

"Yes, after I broke out I knew I had to find you. I never thought that you were my twin but all I knew was that I had find you and keep you safe. You helped me so I could only return the favor." Dani explained.

"I still don't get it, if it was perfect why did you leave?" Danny asked.

"I left because it was a lie, my life was a lie. Thanks to you , I learned that and a whole lot of other things. For the first time I learned what I felt like to fly." Dani said.

"But how did I do that?" Dani's only response was "You shared your gift with me." Danny looked shocked. "What gift?"

Even though I hate the Danny n Sam pairing, I decided to do it on account for the next book in the saga. This is kinda setting you up for my next Danny and OC pairing which I hope will be of some shock to people. This is the second chapter in a row that I get done for you guys, and it will be the last one for this year. Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! **Mom take me drunk Im home again. LOL**


	12. Big Fight

"You shared your gift." Dani said looking into Danny's eyes. He had enough, slowly Danny began to react. He looked away form the laptop then he focused on the ground.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop messing with my mind and buzz off." Danny got up from the bed heading for the door.

"Danny, please listen to me." Dani asked her brother to listen. He stopped at the door with his hand on the door knob.

"Leave me alone." Danny said. He then opened the door, walked out closing the door behind him with some force.

"Fine have it your way." Dani said closing th laptop not bothering to go after her brother and try to talk it out with him. For both of them that was it. Dani took a few moments to wait then left her room to along with her skate board.

It was Saturday night, a cool breeze was blowing in Danny's face as he flew over Amity Park in search for any ghost that needed to be put back into the ghost zone. Danny looked at his watch on his wrist it read, 1:00 am.

"Man I better get home and get some rest." he then changed his course to home. Danny was in sight of his familiar home with the giant sing that read "Fenton Works", when he was shot down by some thing behind him..

"Ah" Danny caught him self in mid air just before hitting the ground. He turned around to face his attacker when he was hit again with pink energy waves. "Ah." Danny was thrown against the wall of his own house.

"Uh, what do you want?" Danny asked. From the nights shadow appeared many of his foes among them was Skulker, the Lunch Lady, Walker, Ember, and Johnny 13.

"Dead." Skulker said aiming his gun at Danny. Thinking quickly Danny kicked the gun out of Skulkers hand and flew up.

Shortly he was bombarded with various fires from his enemies. Danny dogged most of them but there was just to many. "I have to get out here." Danny said.

He turned his direction to the left, he met up with Johnny 13's shadow. Danny shot an ecto beam from his hand hitting its target clear on.

Then the Lunch Lady encircled Danny in a vortex of meat. "Now dine on my furry." she exclaimed. "Let me go!" Danny yelled as he tried to get out.

"Now why would we do that?" Walker asked as he took a cheep shot at Danny.

The Luch Lady let him go only to be attacked by Ember. "Get a load of this soundtrack Dipstick." Danny was then shot with another of Embers attacks.

Skulker caught him from behind only to throw him to the ground. "What can't handle us all whelp?" he asked.

Danny tried to get up, suddenly he felt some one pushing his body down. "Don't even bother ghost child, your out numbered and out matched." Walker said.

"There's nothing you can do and no one to help you out." Johnny 13 said as Danny was being held to the ground.

"So how does it feel to know that you got beat?" Ember asked as all the ghost present laughed at Danny predicament.

From a place unknown Ember was shot down by an ecto plasmic beam from behind. That broke the ghosts concentration on Danny and faced this new threat. "Hands off the kid." said a female voice.

The Lunch Lady sent a stream of meats in the direction of the new comer covered by shadows. "You look thin how about an extra helping of doom!"

The meats met there targets head on, but that didn't keep the figure down for long. "Sorry but you're a lousy cook, how about you try this!" It then fired again hitting the Lunch Lady unconscious.

Danny still held on the ground by Skulker began to recover from his injuries. It was Johnny's turn to attack, "Shadow attack!" he yelled.

The black blob went into the shadow were the figure was hiding, just before it merged with the other larger shadow it was met by a bright light.

"Did you think I was going to be that easy/" The figure asked. Danny recognized the voice form some were but couldn't place a name or a face to it. Johnny's shadow disappeared back to its master defeated.

Skulker was tiered of this child's play as was Walker. "Why don't you come out of there and fight like a ghost!" Skulker yelled.

Danny took this chance to go intangible and escape. It worked, Skulker took notice that he took off but to late to stop him. "Spread out he escaped."

"You let him go! I should have known not to have trusted a nit white like you Skulker!" Walker yelled in frustration.

Then a young teenaged girl walked out of the shadows, she had white hair and neon green eyes just like Danny's. She wore a pair of tight black pants, a black tan top shirt that had only one sleeve, a wight glove in her right hand were the sleeve was, on the left a long wight arm warmer, and to top it off a white belt and white boots.

"You want a real fight you'll get one." She said. The girl charged at full speed towards Skulker, as she got closer to him she pulled back her fist. BANG Her fist made contact with his metal face causing some parts to fly off.

Before Skulker could recover she kneed him in his stomach, then elbowed him on his back causing him to hit the ground. Walker being the coward that he was started to walk away slowly hoping that he would go unnoticed.

While Skulker was getting beat up by the mystery fighter Danny appeared behind Walker. "Were are you going Walker?" Danny asked.

"I don't have time for you punk so get out of the way." Walker said.

"Sorry but that's against the rules." Danny said.

Walker punched Danny, but he blacked it with his hand. "Again that's against the rules!" Danny yelled as he punched Walker in the face.

Walker flew as few feet in the air then landed on the ground a few feet away form Danny. "Not so tuft now with out your guards, huh Walker." Danny asked as he picked him up from the ground by his clothes.

"You might be right about that but who said I came alone?" Walker snapped his fingers and in seconds the whole place was surrounded by green ghost guards from Walkers prison.

"What did you do!" The female ghost yelled at Danny as she tossed Skulker in front of Walker and Danny.

"Nothing, but I sure as hell going to do something." Walker said as he got up. He flew out of harms way leaving the two ghost in the middle of a huge crowd of guards.

"Any ideas?" The ghost asked Danny. "I've got two, we fight them and them trap them in the thermos." Danny answered. The tow were back to back keeping on another from being shot in the back.

"And the second idea?." The ghost asked. "It's a last resort thing, I use my ghostly wail it pretty strong but it leaves a disaster and it takes a lot of energy." Danny said.

"Okay we have that or we could fight, your pick kid." She said.

The guards shot the first round of ecto fire at the two teenagers but missed, since the girl had turned intangible just in time for both of them to stay alive.

"Well lets try to fight them off, if all else fails do your thing." She instructed Danny.

"And if we use my wail, how can I trust you that you wont run off or do something worse?' Danny asked suspiciously.

"If I had wanted you hurt or dead I would have let them finish you as for me leaving you your going to have to trust me, there's no other way. So are you with me?" She asked.

"Yeah." The tow ghost charged at opposing ends of the circle. Danny fired several ecot beams, while the girl just kept doing hand to hand combat.

Danny sucked up ten, then another five into the thermos. The other ghost was fighting three at a time, and was holding her own pretty good. After she tossed the tenth she challenged some more by pointing them to come. Five more launched at her piling up onto of her. After a few moments she shot her way out.

Danny was also holding his own fired to his left, two down, to his right, three more. After what seemed hours the sun began to creep up and the two ghost were getting worn out. It didn't matter how many Danny sucked up, there was more every were he turned.

"Any more ideas?" Danny asked as they were back to back again. There was silence form the other end for a moment then she said. "How's the thermos doing?"

"It's getting full." he answered. The two ducked a fire from one of the guards. Danny dogged to his left, then down.

"Your wail?" The girl asked as she dogged to her left the up. Danny was silent for a moment trying not to get killed. "I don't know, I think I wont be able to." he finally answered.

"Dame it Fenton, just do it and trust me." The ghost said. Danny was taken back for a moment. "You known my real name?" he asked.

"Yes, so get a move on, we can't doge for ever." she said. "Right stand back." Danny took in a deep breath and let out his wail. The attack was very effective taking down the entire side of his circle.

Danny's blue jacket that he was wearing before appeared on him. He took a breath in, then turned around the other side. The girl following his lead turned with him.

He took in another deep breath and let out his wail. The second time it was a little less effective, but it did the job. Danny changed back as he fell to his knees from exhaustion."You did good, Danny." the girl said.

Walker then appeared from behind the female ghost ready to attack Danny with the gun that was held by Skulker before. "No one gets away from me." he exclaimed.

The girl kicked the gun out of his hands causing it to fly into the air landing a few feet form were the three were. Walker and the girl sprung for the gun.

She punched Walker out of the way as she grabbed the gun. "You don't know what tat does so put it down little lady." Walker said.

"To bad, well lets see how it works on you." She said as she took aim. Walker fired a beam at the girl, hitting her squar in the head causing her ho fall back wards.

Walker made his way to the girl on the floor ready to kill her off. He kicked he on the side as he stood by her. "So what's your name." Walker demanded.

There was silence from the other end of the conversation, he kicked he again. This time the girls head hit the concrete. A gash on her head was visible on the left side of her face. "I said what's your name."

Slowly the girl began to react, she turned on to her back coming face to face with Walker. "My name is Phantom." she whispered.

Phantom then fired an ecto beam at Walker's face, slowly she began to get up, he had her right hand hugging her ribs. Walker quicky recovered from the blast and then her grabbed Phantom by the neck lifting her up from the ground.

"No body makes a fool out of me, not even you." Walker said as he chocked Phantom. Then a blue light surrounded Walker sucking him into the thermos were Danny was standing in ghost mode. "Guilty."

Phantom fell to the ground unconscious, as she touched the ground a familiar white light surrounded her.

He turned around just in time to see his comrade fall to the ground. He fan full speed to the fallen girl with out thinking, once the light disappeared Danny saw a familiar pair of black pants.

Danny took her into his arms with out looking at her and flew to the top of his house. Once they were in his room did Danny turn to look at the limp body that e was carrying.. What he came to face was his twin sister, Dani.

In shock Danny let her fall the remainder foot from the ground as he scrabbled away form her. "There's's no way, it, it cant be." Danny told himself.

Vlad and Danny were the only halfas in the world, there was no way it was impossible. "No, no, no." Danny kept telling him self. As he looked at Dani's limp body, he face was covered in a reddish green liquid.

Then a small moan stopped Danny from his denial speech to him self. Dani turned to he left facing Danny on the floor against the wall. She slowly opened her eyes. "Were am I?" she whispered to her self.

Danny still against the wall said, "In...in my room." Dani opened her eyes to see that the voice was telling the truth. "Danny?" she asked, as he tried to get up.

At the attempt she hugged her left side again with her right quickly. "Ah." she whimpered. The blood from her face now falling down her neck as she sat up against the opposite wall from Danny.

Finally she tuned to face her brother, his face white as snow from the shock. Then she remembered the last seconds of her consciousness. Walker was chocking her as he held her feet from the ground and her falling to the ground.

"What...what happened?' she asked Danny. There was a long silence in the room. Dan spoke again. "What happened Danny, did Walker leave what?" she asked.

"I...how did...you." was all Danny could say. Dani picking up on her brothers confusion took a deep breath ready to tell a story.

Slowly she got up on her own from the ground, and after a few minutes she was standing against the wall. "Do you have a fist aid kit in here?" she asked. Danny had pulled most of him self together to be able to give her his kit that he kept under his bed.

Dani limped over to her right were the bed was, taking the kit she sat down. She opened the kit looking for some gauze. "So how did you, but I thought you were." Danny began to say.

"Didn't believe me huh?" Dani asked.. "Yeah." Danny walked over to his bed taking a seat next to Dani.

" I wasn't surprised when you didn't, but hey shit happens." Dani said taking out some gauze from the box.

"But how did you get them?" Danny asked very interested in his twins answer.

"I really don't know, one day I didn't have them, one night I had a wired dream of me walking into a short metallic hall way then a bright flash of green then nothing. It was like me but its wasn't me." she started to explain.

"The accident." Danny whispered.

"Ow." Dani said as she touched her head. Quickly she withdrew her hand which was now covered in her own greenish reddish blood. "What the?"

Danny looked at her hand then her face. "You need to see a doctor or something." Danny began to help his sister up. "Ow." she whined at the pain.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Well besides form the messed up head of yours."

"I think I broke my ribs, here help me get up the rest of the way." Dani told her brother as she continued to get up. Obediently Danny helped his injured sister up. Then together with out saying a word walked out of Danny room.

**ITS OVER!

* * *

**

Ha, so far so good for me. If there's any questions or anything let me know. Again sorry for the no review of answering questions on reviews, haven't seen them yet, hopefully the next chapter will have them or for sure the one after that. This no internet shit is driving me off the wall. Well for now that's all I'll give this to by bud and have it up on the web soon. Laters


	13. It Begins

"Jazz" Danny yelled as he and his sister limped down the stairs with their injuries. There was no answer form there older sister. "Jazz" The both yelled.

"What?" a fait response was given to them. Danny spoke next. "Jazz I need you to take Dani to the hospital."

"WHAT?This time she yelled. Jazz came up the stairs leading into the lab. She was almost to the top when she saw Danny putting Dani down on the chair in th kitchen. "Oh my God" she yelled.

In a heart beat Jazz what next to Dani on the chair. "What happened? How did you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just got beat up that's all Jazz." Dani said cooly.

"That's all? That's all You could have died, I mean how did this happen?" Jazz was hysterical. Both twins looked at each other for some kind of answer and Dani had one.

"Jazz calm down, please can we go to the hospital and then on the way there I'll tell you what happened." Dani said. This seemed to calm jazz down a bit.

"Okay lets go." Jazz helped Danny pick up his sister form the chair and get her to the front seat of her car. On the way to the hospital Dani began to tell her story.

1 hour later, in the hospital room.

"So like I was saying, I was walking home when that creep came out of no where, attacked me, took my wallet and left me on the ground. About ten minutes later I came into the house went upstairs with out anyone noticing my arrival. Tried to clean my self up until Danny found me in the bathroom cleaning my self up, brought me down stairs, and told Jazz. Form there she brought me here and the rest is history." Dani had gone through about ten interviews with the police and media crew about the supposed robbery.

The room she was currently in was small, with white wall, and a big window facing the busy street out side. The two police officers that were in her room right now were sitting across from her in two wooden chairs.

One of the officers was tall blond hair man with blue eyes that was in his late thirties. The second man was much younger that his partner with red hair and green eyes. Both wore the same blue police uniform that Matthew wore back in Austin.

"Well thank you miss for your time and I hope you get better." The blond said as both of them got up and prepared to leave. As the walked out of the door Danny was waiting out side.

Once the police officers were clear of the door Danny came in closing the wooden door behind him. "So how are you feeling." he asked.

"Better than most times actually. Believe it or not I've had worse than this before." She said.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that." Danny said. The twins laughed together. There was a faint knock on the door that made the two jump.

"Come in." Dani said. Both twins looked at each other in puzzlement. _Who could it be. _Dani thought. Danny heard her and looked at her.

The sound of the door being open took their attention off from each other and looked at the new comer. He was a tall man in a black suit, his hair was white and he seemed to be in his forties maybe more.

"Vlad." Danny hissed. Dani looked at he brother then she looked at this Vlad. She took a small second to probe his mind, what she saw wasn't promising.

"Get out." Dani said. She stood up with out much help or trouble at all. Dani was used to ignoring pain and this was no different.

"Well, I see you learned your manners from your brother. The name is Vlad Master, a pleasure miss." Vlad extended his hand to Dani.

"Get that away from me. I apologize but I don't associate with low lives like you." Dani knocked his hand out of her reach, still standing up.

"No matter." Vlad said putting his hand in his pocket. "I have a message from an old friend of your Daniella, well if you don't want to hear it I'll be on my way." Vlad smirked.

"Danny get out." Dani instructed her brother without looking at him. "Dani." he began to protest.

"I'll be fine just get out for a moment." Dani said. With reluctance Danny made his was out of the room taking on more dirty look at Vlad.

Vlad walked over to the window passing Dani on his was. "You master sends his regards to you Daniella."

"He is not my master, Vlad." Dani hissed. She then walked next to Vlad by the window wanting only them to hear the conversation.

"You now what you have done don't you?" Vlad asked raising an eye brown.

"More than you think I know. So what message did he send you with?" Dani replied without looking at Vlad.

"Se sent me with a warning that if you don't return dire consequences will follow. Then again you already knew that." Vlad continued.

"A standard warning, then the action, no turning back, standard procedure back at that palace, and surly nothing new. What does surprise me is that you are the one delivering the message." Dani took a pause then continued. "With your history with him I thought maybe you would be on my side."

Vlad chucked at Dani. "I see your as bright as Jazz, but none the less wrong. Him and I have issues, but we share the same goal. I give him to you, I get half the world and Daniel."

"If you think you know him then why did you strike a deal with him. All you are Vlad is a pawn in this chess game, nothing but a pawn that to him is disposable." Dani said.

"That's what you think, and besides what do you know of chess." Vlad said.

"More than you know, but why should we bother talking. You have a message to deliver to your boss Vlad." Dani smirked at her words.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Vlad said infuriated as he turned from the window and headed for the door.

"And by the way tell Vega he can kiss my ass. I'll be waiting for him." Dani said flipping Vlad off. "The finger is for you thought." Dani said.

"Why I ought to." VLad mumbled as he closed the door behind him. Instantly the door opened again with Danny coming in through the door.

Dani not turning from the window seeing the sky turn black. "Hey you okay?" her brother asked. Dani took her attention of the sky to look at her brother that was now behind her.

"Just thinking about something. I need to keep Jazz safe okay." Dani said.

"Sure I guess, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I just need you to keep her safe." Dani then changed the subject. "Did the doctors say we could go?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's sort of why I came in here." Danny said.

"So do you want to go or what?" Dani asked turning away from the window and looking at her twin.

The two smiled at each other, but Danny could see that something was up with his twin. "What's wrong."

"Nothing, lets go home." Dani told her brother then she thought of something. "Hey Danny do you think you can teach me how to use my powers?" she asked.

"Sure, but lets get home first." Danny replied.

--------------------------------------In the Ghost Zone the next day-----------------------------------------

"Great, try it one more time." Danny instructed his sister. Dani hearing his instruction fly up into the green blob of a sky, prepared to fire, and then fired a beam at a target throw by the box ghost.

"Good, now the last thing we need to work on is your intangibility." Danny said. Dani came down to the ground next to Danny.

"Is that it?" She asked. "Yeah lets go back to the house before Jazz thinks we went out of the house." Danny replied.

"Okay, lets go." The twin took off into the direction of the Fenton portal. "So how long have you been fighting ghost for?" she asked after a little while.

"For as long as I ve had ghost powers." Danny answered as they continued to fly home in the ghost zone.

"Yeah, it seems really long to get home Danny." She said.

"Yeah, but were almost there." he replied. With in minutes the portal came int view, the two entered into their parents lab.

"That was really good." Danny told his sister.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a lot harder to get the hang of." Dani replied as they both transformed back to their normal selves.

"Nah, once you get the hang of it really easy." Danny told his sister as the two began to walk up the stairs. Once they reached the top Dani reached for the door and opened it letting Danny go in first.

"Man some of them are nut job, like that Walker guy." Dani began talking. The two laughed at the comment.

Ding. The door bell was rung, both twin were now in the kitchen going thru the fridge.

"I got it Jazz." Dani yelled into the hallway as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the door.

"Do you want ham of turkey?"Danny yelled from the kitchen. "Give me turkey." Dani yelled back.

"How can you eat that? Its gross." he yelled back to his sister. Dani reached for the door as he yelled the comment to her.

"Well whose sandwich is it?" Dani yelled back as she opened the door. She slowly turned towards the door to see who it was. She then came face to face with B, and two other people she didn't know.

"Well if it isn't the little traitor." she said smiling. Dani was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"Nothing but to inform you that this city has been taking into claim of Vega the supreme ruler." she said. "And I am his right hand person."

"So is that all?" Dani asked with a cool voice. B didn't take to the causal reaction very well. "You better show some respect to your new rulers." she said.

"I will take that warning to the ass." Dani said. She was going to close the door when B put her hand on the door. "You better watch out or you might get your self arrested." B warned Dani.

"If you could beat me before what makes you think you and your little title will do it now." Dani smiled closing the door in front of B face.

Danny came into the hall way from the kitchen. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, its just some old unwanted people that stopped by for a visit." Just then to make things worse for Dani the TV went on in the living room. Both twins ran to see what it was. Dani almost fell over when she saw Vega.

Danny saw a middle aged man, with black hair and red eyes. In his opinion it looked a lot like Plasmius and Danny didn't like it. The man held himself very royal like.

"Good evening citizens of Amity Park, this is your supreme ruler, me. As of this moment me and my army of solders have claimed this city as the first for my kingdom. If any opposition is present it will not be tolerated and will be terminated. That is all thank you and have a nice day."

The screen went black and the man was gone. "No." Dani whispered as she collapsed to the ground on her knees.

Danny alerted by the crash that was heard of her sister falling he took his attention from the screen to Dani that was now on all fours on the floor. "Are you okay." he asked.

Dani snapped out of her state of shock then getting up with the help of her brother. "I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." Dani answered.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked his twin. "What do you mean?" she responded acting oblivious about the whole ordeal.

"That guy, you know him don't you." Danny told her. Dani looked at the floor for a moment before looking at Danny again.

"Remember what I told you about DALV." she asked him with a serious face. Danny thought for a minute.

"Yeah I think so." he responded. Dani took a little pause. "That is Vega, and this is the beginning of the end for Amity Park and then the world."

There was a long silence until Dani spoke again. "We have to get down to lab."

"Why?" Danny asked his sister in bewilderment. He reluctantly followed his sister to the lab.

"I need to get some stuff out of there and I need to show you something important." Dani answered him without looking back as the two walked through the kitchen towards the stairs to the basement.

"Why aren't you telling my anything! Just let me now what's going on." He continued to protest as they climbed down the stairs.

"Will you shut up so that I can tell you." Dani reached the bottom of the stairs quickly followed by her twin.

"So what are we going to do?" Danny asked

"We nothing, me, I have to stop this. Its my responsibility." she responded

"I don't care I'm coming to." Danny stood up.

"No its my job, and there is nothing that you can do to help." Dani said.

"That's my town out there! I cant just watch from the sidelines as its being invaded!" Danny protested.

"Trust me, this is something you don't want to get involved with. If mot for you then stay out of it for me." Dani plead her brother as they stood in front of the ghost portal.

"No, I cant. Im going to help." He answered.

"Im sorry that, that's the way you feel but this is my mess and I cant let you get involved. Im sorry for this." Dani then grabbed him by the arms and threw him into the ghost zone.

"Im sorry but I cant have Vega find you." Dani said out loud as the walked over to the controls and jammed the portal.

**IT'S OVER**

Ooooohhhh. This is so cool, hope you like it. Will they raise to the challenge will the human race be enslaved by Vega! Will my sister ever get a brain. Lol, hope you liked it thanks to those that reviewed. Sorry I cant mention all your names but my internet is being a but head. Have a great night and a wonderful weekend. Look at me I sound like a getting card. Laters!


	14. Frobiden Love

1**A/N: **In the past things went all slow in the book but this is were it all starts to pick up and there will be a lot of reference to the past so you might want to re-read the old chapters or not. Non the less this one is really good, a lot of action and lets hope you all like it!

* * *

**Last Chapter**

"Im sorry that, that's the way you feel but this is my mess and I cant let you get involved. Im sorry for this." Dani then grabbed him by the arms and threw him into the ghost zone.

"Im sorry but I cant have Vega find you." Dani said out loud as the walked over to the controls and jammed the portal.

**

* * *

Ghost Zone**

Danny was so unexpectedly thrown into the ghost zone, that before he knew what was going on he was stuck. "What the hell."

He tried banging the door with his fists, but it didn't work.. "Why did she do that?" he yelled at the now closed Fenton Portal.

After a few minutes he gave up on the door and turned to face the ghost zone. "One of my less favorite places to die. Well finish dying. What ever." Danny said.

Then he heard a scream come from the depths of the ghost zone. His hero instincts kicked in and flew off towards the source of the scream. After a ten minuet flight he found who the scream belonged to...Ember.

She was surrounded by cloaked figures chanting something Danny could not understand. He flew towards her. "Hey hand off her!" Danny blasted one of the figures in the circle.

The blast hit him from behind catching him off guard. The other six turned to face their new advisory. The raised there hand s to reveal green skeleton hands, six hands fired at Danny.

Danny thinking quickly went intangible to avoid the attack by a hair. "That was close." he said to himself as he became visible again.

Danny tried to fire at the ghost again but all of his attempts failed. "Man nothing stops these guys, unless." Danny thought about the possibilities and dangers but decided for it anyways.

He took in a deep breath, concentrating all his energy in this one attack he left out his ghostly wail. The unsuspecting ghost were taken by surprise and fled the seen without a trace. After that costly attack Danny was nearly drained of his power.

As he fell from the swirling green sky he transformed back to Danny Fenton, and fell into a pair of blue hands. In his unconsciousness he felt safe with theses arms, he felt safe.

**Back in the Human World.**

Dani stood looking at the now closed Fenton Portal. "He will be safe there." she told her self. As she finished saying that she heard the door open at the top of the stairs.

Thinking quickly she turned invisible, and waited to see who the intruder was. Dani didn't have to wait long to see who it was, it was Hotshot. A.k.a F-52389. "Dame it." she whispered.

The young red headed teen walked down the stairs making all the noise he could make. He wore a uniform similar to what Dani had worn only it was a pair of lose fitting pants, and shit. He also had some black boots but no gloves of arm warmers.

"Nothing here." F-52389 said into a radio that he held in his hand. After a moment there was a response of the radio. "Check agin, they have to be there." the muffled voice said over the device.

Irritated the teen clicked the radio away in his pocked and proceeded back up the stairs. After Dani was sure that he had left she became visible again.

"Well looks like there trying to find me and Danny, that's gonna be harder than they thought." she said as the smirked at her won comment and all the trouble she could cause them with her newly acquired powers.

She turned intangible, flying out of the lab and into the blue sky, she set a mental route to City Hall.

On her way the she could already the see the city being invaded by her former friends. People running for there lives and being pushed out of areas all because of her.

"This has got to stop." she whispered to her self. As she neared the town she prepared her self for the worst and longest fight of her life.

**Back to Danny, in an unknown area of the ghost zone.**

Danny laid on a warm blanket or something of the sort in a place that was unknown to him. As he slowly began to gain consciousness he realized that he had changed back to his human form sometime before.

Slowly he began to open his eye, at first there was a blinding light, and after a few minutes his eyes began to adjust.

What he saw was not the green swirling vortex of the ghost zone but a plain white ceiling. At first he thought that it had all been a dream but as he attempted to get up, he fell back down with a spinning head. Crushing his hopes if it all being a bad dream.

"Man what happened." he asked himself. Slowly he tried to get up agin only this time a lot slower.

"Uh." he moaned as he sat up against the wall behind him. Once he sat up right against the wall he looked around the place were he was. There was a wall about two feet away form him to his right.

As he looked down at were he was sitting he saw that it was a bed. Danny looked to his left, the white wall was about 12 feet away, or at least it seemed like it.

The room was pretty plain except for a desk against the wall on the left, a few posters of some old rock bands, Green Day, Led Zeplin, and a couple that he did not known about.

"Were am I?" he asked himself again. As if to respond his question the door at the foot of the bed on his right opened to reveal Ember.

"See you woke up." she said with a smile. Danny noticed something different about her. He surprised himself about what he was doing. He was checking her out!

His enemy, someone that he had hatted, fought against, and had saved her. Wait he saved her, oh yeah that's right he had.

"Yeah, um thanks. How are you um feeling?" Danny felt awkward asking that to her yet not to awkward.

"God, but why did you save me back there. I mean, I didn't mind but why, I mean were like enemies." Ember said sitting next to him on the black bed.

Danny smiled at how Ember tried to figure out why he did it, and now that he thought about it, not even he knew. "I don't know, I just did." was all he could say.

Ember seemed ad bit disappointed but she didn't show it much. "Well you better get back to the human world before anyone else finds you here." she told him.

**Danny's POV**

She seemed so cute when she tried to be nice. Wait. Did I just say cute. Oh man. "I cant Im kinda stuck here at the moment." I told her.

I didn't see it in her face but I could feel that she was happy about me staying here. "Well if you want you could stay here for a while till you find a way back." she told me.

"Really?" I asked her. "And you wouldn't mind at all."

"Well you saved my life, Dip stick." She told me. I looked at the floor and then back to the wall behind Ember.

"It was nothing really, its okay. Thanks." Was alll I could say. As from my attraction just got worst by the second. Like I just wanted to kiss her.

We both looked into our eyes, afraid to say anything else to spoil the moment, then slowly I closed in to kiss her as so did she.

What am I donning, was all I could think. Then our lips met in a passionate kiss that made my mind go blank. Then I felt the familiar rings form at my wasist as I trnasofrmed into Danny Phantom agin.

**Normal POV**

Danny kissed Ember and she kissed him back at that moment both of them had felt so right with the world.

His hands on her waist hugging her slender figure, slipping into her but. Then slowly going up and towards the front.

Her hands messing with his wite hair as she began to use her tongue, with out him opposing. Then she grabbed his shirt and turned it intangible and threw it to the side.

Danny's shirt was thrown to the wall leaving his muscular torso out in the open for his mistress to do as she pleased. Ember began to trace the muscles on his back kissing more passionately than ever.

Then she broke the kiss remembering who this was, but stayed close to his face that was now against the wall. "This is wrong, we shouldn't." she moaned as he went for her next.

"Then." he paused. "Why does it feel so right." he said as he continued to kiss her neck. Ember giving in to her eternal love for him caved in.

Both of them moaned softly as there bodies became one. Danny took off his pants leaving only his black boxers. Then he took of Embers, revealing a blue thong.

"Dip stick." Ember began to say. He turned her over so that he was onto of her kissing her bare breast. She now lay on the bed. "Yeah." he said.

"I always loved you." she finished as the rest of the close went off. Both of them now but naked going all out had never felt so safe and right with them selves. From out side the door you could hear the moans of Ember and Danny making beautiful music with nature and sex.

**Back in the Human World 3 days later**

DAni was out numbered 100 to one, but she liked the odds anyways. "Bring it on." after causing some havoc at City Hall she had gotten the attention of all the DALV operatives.

Now she was surrounded by them in a circle with her in the middle. For her it had been three days since she had last seen her brother after she threw him in the ghost zone.

"Lets see what you got!" she yelled. Then all of the kids fired their attack at her at the same time. She was able to go intangible and avoided most of them but not all. She was still hit by at least ten different attacks.

She was thrown to the floor, lost and confessed. She had lost, then father walked into her little circle giving her his hand.

The kids of DALV saw this as Fathers aka Vegas willing ness to forgive her. Seeing it as the only way out, she have him her hand. "You win." was all she said befor surrendering her free will to him.

Vega had won, and soon ther rest of the world would know his wrath and that of his queen Daniella.

**ITS OVER!**

**A/N:** I hope I got the dirt stuff right, there you go lots of action among the characters. Nest chapter I'll jump back in time and characters to Danny and go to his side of those skipped three days. Thanks for reading and review I would really appreciate it. Laters!


	15. On The Alert

1**I don't own Danny Phantom, this other cartoon which I wont say till you read, or any other related characters as much as it pains me to say it. I do own Daniella, DALV, Vega and other related characters that aren't copyrighted by some one else. Dame it.**

**Last Chapter:**

"You win." was all she said before surrendering her free will to him.

Vega had won, and soon the rest of the world would know his wrath and that of his queen Daniella.

**In the Real World**

Daniella's eyes became a pale grey as here face became emotionless. "My master what is your bidding?" she asked in monotone, kneeling on one knee before him.

Vega laughed in victory for the rest of the world was right for the taking. "Come my queen we have plans to make." he said as she stood up from the ground. The rest of the DALV group stood up and bowed to their leader.

"Go a destroy everyone that opposes you for there is no one left to stop us!" He yelled at the huge group of teen, then he turned to his new wife, well soon to be wife, and smiled. "I knew you would turn around."

"Yes master." she said again with the blank stare. Vega lead Daniella into City Hall, as the rest of the town was being destroyed.

B walked over to the Fenton house hold knowing that something was up. "There is no way that bitch is taking my spot from that man. Something is up, she would never give in that easily." As she approached the house she was a couple of DALV kids preparing to destroy it.

One was F-stop, the other was Static or V, and finally the third was unknown to her for he was the new kid. He was about the same age as the other two, had blond hair, and from what she could tell had no apparent powers.

F-stop was wearing the standard uniform from DALV the white pants, shirt, black boots and belt, which made his red and orange hair stick out even more. V wore the same thing as F-stop and there third companion but wore his old gloves from his uniform with out the mask. The third guy was pretty much just there with the other two.

"Hey back off from that house its off limits!" she barked the order at the three. She walked closer to them prepared to take them down if the refused.

"What's wrong we were only having a little fun. Its not like you actually care right." V answered. His other companions laughed with him.

"Watch your tongue noob." she hissed between he clenched teeth. The African American boy just laughed.

"Yeah right you care about something, that would be a first. Look just relax were just doing what father told use to do, you of all people should know. He told you to kill your best friend and you almost did, the only thing that stopped you was that you couldn't." The three laughed even more.

"Shut up!" B yelled at the group." She raised her voice louder than before, her hands closed to a fists with out her even knowing it. "What did you say?" she challenged the three.

"I sad that you couldn't take on D even if you really wanted to, so why should her temporary house mean to you. Lets just strip search it and take anything or anyone we like?" he asked the now infuriated leader.

"You will leave this house unharmed for the time begin and I suggest that you watch your backs from know on. One more of these slips or flat out rebellion and you will be the ones dead." she warned them as she turned away from the boys.

The three boys walked away just the same as B. Once they were in an ally across from the house, they made sure that no one was near, and then did the blond boy pull out a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Well that went well, Sparky." F-stop told V as he leaned against the wall opposite from his other two companions. "This was a stupid idea, lets just get out of here while we got the chance."

"Oh yeah lets do that, so that they can come back and kill you for running away, or worse take away your free will, Hotstreak." the third guy said.

"Watch your mouth Foley!" Hotstreak yelled at Foley. V stood up and put him self in between the guys.

"Will you two cut it out this isn't helping our situation any bit. What we need to do is work together to get out of her alive and for ever. Hotstreak you need to cool down and Richie you to." V looked at the both of them waiting for a response.

"Fine." Richie said. Then there was silence from Hotstreak, V gave him a stern look. "Fine." he said rather bluntly.

"Good, Richie did you get a hold of Jazz yet?" he asked, not wanting to waist any more time. Richie pulled out his phone from one of the pants pockets.

"Just barley, I told here what to do, lets just hope she can pull through. Virgil are you sure this is a good idea, I mean there's a lot of things that were left in the open." Richie asked his friend a little concerned.

"Yeah, I know but its all we got." Virgil looked over at Hotstreak who was entertaining himself with a ball of fire. "Are you ready to do your part?" he asked.

"Just say the word and Im off Sparky." he responded to Virgil with out taking his eyes off the ball of fire in his hands.

"Will you focus for just a minute Hotstreak?" Vigil asked a little irritated.

"Virgil I got it okay. Just cuz you think you're the bad hero now doesn't mean you're the boss around here." he snapped at him.

"Fine, but just do it right." Virgil said not wanting to get in a fight with Hotstreak at the moment. The only thing that kept him from hitting the guy was the fact that they needed his help to pull off there plan.

It was really simple, get into the lab, open the portal with Jazz's help, go to the ghost zone and find Danny. Then B showed up so there was a change. Get B out of the house, slip in without getting noticed and then finish off the other plan. All Hotstreak had to do was watch out for other DALV members and if he did to keep them away from the house until they came back with Danny.

B had been inside ths house for about ten minuets which Vigil thought that was enough. "Richie cut the lights." from a small computer, that looked a lot like a mix between a PDA and Backpack, Richie pressed a button and the whole house power was shut down.

After a few loud crashes and ten minutes B came out of the house with a pretty mad expression on her face. After she turned the corner leaving the street and out of sight the boy ran for the house from across the street.

They ran straight past the door with out a glance behind Richie was the last one in so he closed the door as soon as e was in. "Jazz?" Virgil yelled out into the darkness.

There was no response at first but then there was a sound coming from the basement. "Jazz?" Virgil yelled out again.

"Whose there?" a voice yelled from the basement. The boys moved into the kitchen following the voice through the house.

"Jazz, its me Richie, were here to help you find Danny and get out of this mess." Richie yelled out to the darkness, he didn't turn on back the light afraid that B would walk back to check on the house.

"Down here." the voice was heard again, Hotstreak formed a ball of fire in his hand, then made his was down the steps closely followed by the two teen heros.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps the came into the lab, the appearance took the boys by surprise. The room was filled with beakers, desks, shelves of book, and unfinished inventions all over the place. The walls were either covered my metal or painted grey, and the tile floor was grey as well.

Jazz stood in the middle of the lab holding the 'Fenton Anti-Creep Stick' in here ands. "Its okay its just us." Richie said. Jazz eased he stance a little but didn't let her guard down completely.

"Is this the portal?" Virgil asked as he walked to the whole in the wall. Jazz nodded. "Richie lets get the lights back down here shall we."

Richie nodded, he pressed a button on the computer and the light came back on. That's when the portal turned on and the green glow filled the room. "Man what do these people do for a living?" Hotstreak asked.

"There ghost hunters." Jazz answered his question.

"Could you open the portal so we can fo?" Virgil asked Jazz.

"Sure, but were taking the Specter Speeder." Jazz said. She walked over to a section of the wall, she touched it with her hand, and the wall opened up to reveal the speeder. "Lets go find my little brother." she said with a smirk on her face.

**Tow Days Before. The Ghost Zone, Embers Layer.**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What did you do!_ The white haired teen yelled in his mind. He turned over to the unconscious girl that laid on the bed beside him. _I better wake her up._ He thought.

Danny placed his pale hand over the lump of covers on the bed, slowly he began to shake the figure awake. "Ember." he whispered as he put his face close to her ear, or were it should have been.

"Uh." Ember protested to the awakening. She slowly started to wake up, as she turned over to her left the black covers began to fall off her slender figure. Instead of her regular blue skin, it was now a pale white just like Danny.

"Ember." Danny stated noticing the change. Ember still not fully awake didn't register the voice at first. Then the covers fell off her face to reveal the real change. Her hair was still blue but now it was normal no flames at all, and her eyes were an icy blue color.

"What." she asked as she rubbed her eyes open. "Dipstick!" Ember yelled back in shock, jumping back against the wall.

"Hey are you okay." Danny tried to get close but she just backed away. "I'm sorry, for every thing." was all Danny could think to say.

Ember wasn't paying attention to him but was lost in her own thoughts. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What did you do! Well you just had sex with Danny Phantom your swore enemy. NO! I didn't I couldn't, I mean he's, he's...he's cute, nice when he wants to be, he's got a killer bod, and he's dame good in be... Wait what am I thinking!_

"Ember?" Danny asked again, but a little less into a conversation. _Oh man, what did I do. Not only did I have sex at an early age, but with a ghost! A ghost! For god sakes its Ember! She is the enemy, she's a evil ghost bent on ruling the world with rock music, she's a great singer, she's a really hot chick, and dame is she good in be... Wait did I just think that!_

"Danny." he was brought back to the real world by the call of his name. He looked at Ember that was now at the middle of the bed. "Did we really?" she didn't finish the sentence, but he knew what she meant.

"Yeah, I think we did." he replied as he looked at the floor and his bare legs, and other places. "Ember, what are we going to do, I mean..." Danny was stopped by Embers finger being put over his lips. He looked into her new icy blue eyes and she looked into his green neon eyes.

"What we did, was wrong yes, possibly the dumbest thing ever, but I meant every bit of it. So stop being a dipstick, dipstick." Ember laughed at her self and the situation.

"But how did we get to this!" Danny asked throwing his arms out into the air in panic. _Did I mean what I did? I mean I never do things with out wanting to, well that's not true. She just makes me fell like no one else can. I fell free and unafraid to really be me. _Danny thought.

"Did, you mean it?" Ember asked.

Danny thought for a minute in his mind about it, then after a while he said. "I do, Ember I love you." Danny then pulled Ember with his left hand by the chin for a kiss.

Then the cover slipped from Embers chest showing her bare boobs, that soon were pressing against Danny's chest. Danny moved his hand from her chin to her hair were he pulled her even closer. Ember pressed on with out protesting as she hung her hands around his shoulders.

After a good five minutes the to broke apart for air. Danny looked at her eyes, "I love you." he told her as he took her hand from his shoulder and held her hand in his. "Me to." she said with out taking her eyes off him.

Once again the two pulled in for an ever more passionate. Danny put his right hands around er slender six pack then wrapped it around her waist, grabbing her tight ass. Ember put he right into his messy white hair and the other down on his ass to.

The two were pulled apart when the door bursted open. Danny and Ember quickly pulled, grabbing the blanket to cover them selves from the intruder. Skulker walked into the room. "We have an emergency, Ember." he began.

Then he turned to the bed were his prey and long time friend that he treated as a daughter some times were there naked. "What the!"

"Skulker." Ember began to talk but was silenced by Skulker who had covered his eyes not wanting to see the two.

"Don't even tell me. I don't want to know. Get dressed, both of you and meet me at my lair we have a problem, you to whelp." Skulker turn to leave but instead of going through the door hit the wall "For the love." he began to complain as he went intangible and left the room.

"There's te ghost zone's greatest ghost hunter for yeah." Danny said, making Ember laugh. Danny got out of the bed, looking for his close.

"If you find mine toss it over." Ember told him. Just on cue Danny found her blue thong on the floor next to the bed.

"Very sexy." he said as he launched it as her. The two of them began to laugh at the commend.

"It's not like you don't like me wearing one." Ember said as she put it on under the covers. Then Danny found his white boxers. "Not very fun." She added.

"Well like I didn't know I would be stuck with the same design for the rest of my life." Danny said in his defense form Ember. He then found the rest of the close, the two got dressed quickly and left as soon as they were done.

**Ten Minutes Later AT Skulkers Layer**

Danny and Ember landed on the skull shaped island holding hands, they soon were met with the rest of the group. Some of which Danny knew to well, Johnny, Kitty, Spectra, Bertrand, the Fright Knight, and many others.

"What happened to you? You're like different?" Spectra said noting Embers change. Ember was a little unsure to, she had barely found out when Danny insisted she looked in the mirror before they left.

"Well, I really don't know, but I like it." Ember said as she walked past Spectra with Danny at her side.

No one was very happy to see him there. "Who invited you?" Johnny 13 asked. "I did." said Skulker as he walked out of the woods in front of everyone.

"Why?" Young Blood asked, floating off the ground. Danny became a little uneasy by the discussion, but Ember squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"Because, this affects him just as it does us, and he was with Ember at the time I told her. Moving on." Skulker said trying not to stay to long on the subject.

"Hold on, he was in Embers layer." Kitty yelled. "What were you two doing!" The couple blushed a bit, and looked at the floor.

"No way. Ember you and ..HIM!" Kitty yelled like a crazed girl. That's when the whole crowed of ghost went into a shock.

Skulker was the first to speak. "Moving on!" everyone turned there attention to Skulker quickly. 'As you know, the DALV corp. is a branch on the government that was created to teach gifted kids to use there powers. Since Vega took over that purpose was lost."

Danny and the rest of the ghost listened carefully as Skulker. "I received word from someone that the corp. just launched an invasion at Amity Park, looking for someone. If they don't find them they'll come here, looking for her and do away with use all."

"So then what are we going to do?" asked The Fright Knight.

"We have to make a choice, fight them in the real world or wait for them to attack." Skulker said. All the ghost looked at one another trying to decided what to do.

Walker spoke next. "I say we wait, what if they find what there looking for and just leave." he said.

"They wouldn't do that." Danny said.

"Who asked you punk?" Walker asked.

"Cut it off Walker!" Skulker yelled. "Continue whelp."

"My twin sister Daniella came from there, what she told me about that guys indicates the opposite. His tactics are concur and destroy." Danny said.

"You have a twin sister, who escaped DALV." Walker asked. "That is impossible, no one has every escaped from there."

"She did, and I'll prove it. About a while back Skulker and a few others were hired to hut her down for them, you were looking for D-52590."

Skulker looked shock as well as Young blood, Johnny, and the others that were on the mission. "So then she's the one there after." Skulker concluded.

"They, its your sister's fault that were in this mess." Technus said. Danny turned to his left were the voice came from.

"Technus, you now that this would happen, regardless." said Bertrand. Danny was surprised that someone had stood up for him.

"Still it is the child's fault for our pending doom!" Technus boomed out the crowd of ghost. The crowd began to murmur in agreement with Technus.

Ember squeezed Danny's hand a little harder to remind him that it was going to be okay. This seemed to work a little bit for it got his attention and her turned to face here, giving her a weak smile. "Don't worry." she whispered to him.

"Thanks." he whispered back. The whole crowd had gotten into an argument over the fact if it was Danny's fault or not. The only ones that weren't involved were Danny, Ember, Skulker and Desire who look pretty tiered.

"Enough! Will you all stop fighting, and I cant believe I said that. We need to figure out what were going to do. Their's no point in playing the blame game." Skulker yelled over the fighting.

There was a long pause from the group gathered there, "I should go back, to check on things." Danny spoke up first. Ember looked at him in shock.

The ghost looked at Danny with glaring eyes. "I don't think so punk, you still owe me 10,000 year of time." Walker said holding up a pair of glowing handcuffs.

"Walker put those down." The Fright Knight. Walker reluctantly put the cuffs back in his suite while glaring at The Fright Knight.

"No, we can't let you go, or anyone else for that matter." Skulker said looking at the halfa.

"Why?" Danny simple asked.

"Because we can risk losing you to DALV, against your own will or not. What we need to do is wait and be ready for them to come." Skulker said.

"We will send two ghost to watch the Fenton Portal for any intruders and run ack here if someone does. The Plasmius portal wont be were they'll come from given that its in Vlad's mansion." The Fright Knight said.

"Then all we do is wait." Danny asked.

"Yes." said Skulker.

**Two Days Later. The Ghost Zone, Fenton Portal.**

The Box ghost and the Dragon chick(sorry I don't remember the name if she had one for now its Jessica) Jessica were standing guard at the portal. It had been two days since the meeting as Skulker's layer.

"Beware I am the Box Ghost!" he yelled at Jessica trying to scare here. Being irritated by the ghost she becak anrgy triggering the necklace.

"Will you shut UP!" The blue dragon roared at the small ghost. The Box Ghost shivered behind a box and nodded.

Pleased Jessica turned back to normal please with the quiet. Then the Specter Speeder speed past the two ghost. "GO warn the others!" Jessica yelled.

The Box Ghost flew past the speeder at the order from Jessica heading for Skulker layer. "I am The Box Ghost!" he yelled as he past the speeder.

"There's someone here, Fear Me!" He yelled as he flew onto the island were Danny and Ember were laying down on the grass. The two shot up at the ghost call.

"Someone's here?" Danny asked at The Box Ghost from the ground still sitting down. The ghost just nodded and he left to tell the other ghost.

Danny turned to Ember that was sitting next to him on his right. "Are you ready?" he asked her, with a smile on his face.

"When ever you are, Dipstick." She said back with a smile.

"Do you have to call me that?" Danny moaned as he got up. Then turned to help out his girlfriend.

"Yes." Ember said kissing Danny on the cheek. The two flew off hand in hand to see what were the new orders from Skulker.

**ITS OVER!**

Oh god this was long for me! Man I hoped you liked it, cuz I did. I want to thank the reviewers for the few but very appreciated reviews. I just want to ask for them on this chapter just to see how many people actually read this one, so that I can keep writing it. Seriously its kinda depressing, any ways I hope you liked it and have a awesome week in anticipation for the NEW DP on Friday!


	16. Oh Shit!

1**Author Note: **I want to thank those that reviewed on the last chapter. Since someone was very happy about the last chapter and the whole story I decided to finish it all, thanks **Horeslvr4evr123**. So this chapter is dedicated to you for the review and interest in the story.

Last Chapter:

"Sure, but were taking the Specter Speeder." Jazz said. She walked over to a section of the wall, she touched it with her hand, and the wall opened up to reveal the speeder. "Lets go find my little brother." she said with a smirk on her face.

The four teens looked in aw as they entered the ghost zone, Hotstreak didn't want to be left alone in the basement. "What the hell is this place." Hotstreak said.

"This is the ghost zone, the place we've been talking about for the last ten minuets." Virgil said annoyed by the stupid question. Hotstreak shot him a dirty look.

"Shut it Hawkins, or I will tell everyone about your job." Hotstreak threatened. Virgil just smirked at the idea, not caring, to him there were more important things at hand.

"Jazz is there any way we can track him, or at least find someone who can help us." Richie asked Jazz, who was sitting in the drivers seat. Richie was in the back with Hotstreak and Virgil as sitting shot gun.

"No, not that I know of." Jazz answered with a worried look on her face. Then a blue short, fat man came up from the left window. He wore a blue overall. "I am the Box Ghost beware."

"Ah!" Everyone in speeder yelled, Jazz was the first to react, she stepped on the gas, causing the speeder to take off, and the caused the boys to fall off there seats.

Once Virgil finally got up back to his seat he looked over at Jazz, that was still chasing the ghost that scared them at a safe distance. "What was that about?' he asked.

"That's one of the ghost that my brother fights, I think that he might know were he is so, we're gona chase him." Jazz answered concentrating more on not losing the box ghost than her conversation.

"Okay, but do you know were we're going?" Gear asked, with a worried look on his face.

"No idea." Jazz answered. Then she made a sharp left on the speeder trying to keep up with the Box Ghost.

"Will you try to be a little more carful on the driving jazz." Richie asked, as he got up for the second time.

"Sure thing..." Jazz stopped at mid sentence with a blank expression on her face. Richie looked at her puzzled and then looked at why they had stopped.

"Holly shit." Hotstreak said as he looked at the army of ghost assembled in a line in front of them. Ghost of all shapes and sizes were assembled there. From the most powerful, to the most ridicules like the Box Ghost.

Skulker floated on top of the massive gathering of ghost, it almost seemed like every person that never passed on was there since the beginning of time, ready to give them an order. Danny floated next to him on his left, and Ember was next to him on Danny's left.

Danny recognized the speeder immediately, "Skulker that's the Specter Speeder." Danny informed him.

Skulker remained silent for a moment then looked at the speeder. "Danny go see who it is, and be careful." Skulker ordered him.

"Be right back." He toled Skulker and Ember as he flew off down to the Speeder. Danny flew in front of the Speeder to see who was driving it, Jazz. "Jazz what are you doing here?" Danny asked her surprised.

"Looking for you, what are you doing here?" she asked back in return.

"Long story," Then he noticed the other three boys, that were wearing the DALV uniforms that Skulker had told him about. "What are they doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"We're here to ask for your help in stopping Vega and his plan to take over the world." Virgil answered Danny's question.

"What makes you think I trust you, let alone go with you?" Danny asked, suspiciously at the trio that accompanied his sister.

"Danny there her to help, things have really changed in the past three days and we need your help." Jazz said looking at her brothers glowing green eyes.

"Is it true?" He asked the trio.

"Yes." Richie answered as the other two nodded there heads in unison to scared to answer, well Hotstreak was.

Without saying another word Danny flew back to Skulker and Ember above the ghost army. From were Jazz was she could see that he was talking to Skulker about something and then she saw a female ghost hug Danny and he hugged back.

Danny the appeared inside the speeder behind Jazz's seat, "Are you ready to go?" he asked casual.

Jazz jumped up at his sudden appearance. "Danny don't do that, you known how I hate it." she said.

"What ever." Danny told her, then he faced to the three other passengers, "Your names would be?" he asked.

"Richie Foley a.k.a. Gear," he said as he stretched out his hand. Danny shook hands with the blond guy then turned to the red head.

"Hotstreak." he answered coldly not even moving form his seat. Danny didnt mind the cruel intro, and then finally turned to the yong African American in the passenger seat.

"Virgil Hawkins, a.k.a. Static Shock." he said stretching out his hand. Danny took in returning the gesture.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said as Jazz took off in the direction in which the came in. "SO can I get a better over view of what's going on."

"Sure, Vega attacked Amity park looking for your twin sister, she threw you in here so that he couldn't find you, she tried to fight him but failed to and ended up under his control." Virgil said all in one sentence.

"Well looks like its time to save Amity Park again." Danny said with a hug grin on his face.

**Back In Amity Park.**

"You win." was all she said before surrendering her free will to him.

Vega had won, and soon the rest of the world would know his wrath and that of his queen Daniella.

Daniella's eyes became a pale grey as here face became emotionless. "My master what is your bidding?" she asked in monotone, kneeling on one knee before him.

Vega laughed in victory for the rest of the world was right for the taking. "Come my queen we have plans to make." he said as she stood up from the ground. The rest of the DALV group stood up and bowed to their leader.

"Go a destroy everyone that opposes you for there is no one left to stop us!" He yelled at the huge group of teen, then he turned to his new wife, well soon to be wife, and smiled. "I knew you would turn around."

"Yes master." she said again with the blank stare. Vega lead Daniella into City Hall, as the rest of the town was being destroyed.

"Come my love, its time to prepare the wedding." Vega said as the escorted the young halfa down the marble hall ways of City Hall.

"Of course master." said his little meat puppet with out emotion.

As the couple reached a large oak door he stopped Daniella and signaled her to face him. "Daniella you will be my wife, my queen, and now with you by my side I shall rule the world." Vega said as he raised his fist to the air. "Now kiss me." he said.

Vega closed closer to her pale face, then Daniella's eyes began to flash a bright green. "No...No!" she said as she punched Vega in the face.

He fell back a couple of feet with his face red as hot pepper. "You dare deffy me?" he asked. Then his eyes began to glow an ire grey, Daniella fell to the ground with her hands covering in her ears.

"Ah!" she yelled as she fell to the floor. Then she got back up with the same dull grey eyes as before. "Now stay in there." said Vega as he tossed her in the room with the oak door.

**That Night out side City Hall.**

Vega had called all of his children back to City Hall for the celebration over Amity Park. Large tables covered with food were set all over the street. On the steps of the building was one large table with only two seats, there in the right was Vega and to this left Daniella.

She wore a long, white, sleeveless gown, her white hair long since changed ack to its jet black color, and her dull grey eyes replaced her usual blue or green. Her hair was let lose around her face and she wore a pair of diamond earing's and a white gold neckless.

"My children, tonight we celebrate our victory over Amity Park and its inhabitants, we the superior race have won." Vega took a pause. "I could not be happier with what you have accomplished, today was Amity Park and tomorrow the WOLRD!" he yelled as the crowed cheered.

Then the lights were cut off from the streets, and the assembly was left in semi darkness. "Who dares stand against me?" Vega challenged as he stood in front of the table.

Then out of the shadow a green beam came and hit Vega square in the chest nocking him onto the table of food behind him. "Me." said a voice.

Vega stood up full of food on his white suite. "Show your self coward, or are you to scared?" He taunted his attacker.

"Okay." said the voice again only a whole lot closer. Then Vega saw a flash of a white gloved fist hitting his face. Danny appeared in front of Vega as he punched him.

Vega fell back against the wall of City Hall. "You asked for it." Danny said as he began to walk over to Vega on the floor.

"You think I can be beaten that easy?" he asked getting up slowly. Then Danny felt himself being throw into a wall by an invisible force.

"Ah." Danny yelled as he hit the wall of a building across the street. Danny got up form the ground becoming invisible so that Vega couldn't see him. Danny flew towards him at top speed with his fist stretched out.

Danny hit him square in the chest sending him back a few feet. "Why you little brat." Vega said as he whipped blood off his face. The whole assembly of DALV kids were clueless as what to do, so they just stood there in awe at the fight that unfolded before them.

After about twenty minutes of intense fighting Danny was gaining the upper hand. "Children attack him." Vega order seeing it as his relief form the fight, instantly the kids attacked Danny.

Virgil, Richie and Hotstreak appeared from above standing in the way of the attackers and Danny, "We got them deal with Vega." Virgil told him.

Vega was shocked, "Why you little bastard's." Vega then remembered about Daniella. "On darling would you mind taking out the trash?" Vega called.

Daniella appeared in front of 'master' in her ghost mode ready to fight. "With pleasure." she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Not good." Danny thought.


End file.
